


and after all, you're my wonderwall

by itsdeianeira



Series: the thread is ripping [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Derek, Domestic, Flashbacks, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Scent Marking, Stiles Wears Glasses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allora, che è successo?”<br/>Stiles sospirò. “Derek è successo.” Qualche volta Stiles aveva la sensazione che quella sarebbe dovuta essere la didascalia della sua vita, perché la sua vita non era più stata la stessa dopo che Derek Hale vi aveva marciato dentro quel giorno nella foresta. Stiles non era più stato lo stesso; non importava dove finisse, Derek continuava sempre ad essere il filo continuo che imbastiva l'orlo della sua vita. </p><p>Il seguito di <i>no aphrodisiac like loneliness</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and after all, you're my wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and after all, you're my wonderwall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871699) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Avevo promesso che avrei tradotto anche il sequel di [no aphrodisiac like loneliness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6085987) e cerco sempre di mantenere le promesse. Quindi, dopo un mese di inattività, causa problemi personali, ho ripreso in mano quest'altra travolgente fic di thepsychicclam... vi lascio alle sue parole.
> 
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  Questo era già in programma quando ho scritto il primo, un sequel dal punto di vista di Stiles. Se non avete letto no aphrodisiac like loneliness, leggete prima quello. Dal momento che ho tirato in ballo Adele nella prima parte, do la colpa di questa fic alle canzoni seguenti ascoltate a ripetizione: Wonderwall di Ryan Adams, Foolish game di Jewel, Love is Blindness di Jack White, Hallelujah di Jeff Buckley e Only You di Matthew Perryman Jones. (E un sacco di Someone like you di Adele perché non sono riuscita ad evitarlo... ovviamente potete notare che sono una persona che ama la musica :P).

and all the roads we have to walk are winding  
and all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
there are many things that i would like to say to you  
but I don't know how

because maybe  
you're gonna be the one that saves me  
and after all  
you're my wonderwall [1]

*

potrei ricominciare da capo e trovare qualcun altro  
un'incantevole distrazione, solo una mano alla quale aggrapparmi  
ma se mi chiedessi, sarebbe vero quell'amore?

Voglio assaporarti ancora una volta, come un segreto o un peccato  
espirando inspirando  
non esiste nessun altro per me  
se non tu  
solo tu

\- only you, matthew perryman jones

 

Stiles si svegliò nel più totale silenzio. Era così fitto che quasi gli perforava i timpani, e gli ci volle un momento per ricordare di non essere più a San Francisco, ma a Beacon Hills. Più specificamente a casa di Derek, nel mezzo del bosco, lontano da traffico e sirene e dal trambusto delle vie di città.

Allungò un braccio di lato, posando una mano sulla metà del letto di Derek, dove le lenzuola erano ancora spiegazzate dall'averci dormito sopra, il solco impresso nel cuscino. Stiles fissò il letto in modo assente, cercò di far memoria dell'ultimo paio di giorni – o meglio, l'ultimo paio di settimane.

Era nel letto di Derek. Questa era la parte più incredibile. Aveva smesso di sperare di finire con Derek tanto tempo fa, già da prima che avessero smesso di fare sesso. Aveva desiderato Derek così ardentemente al tempo, durante quelle estati nelle quali erano scivolati l'uno sull'altro madidi di sudore, e poi durante i lunghi anni all'università quando si era sentito solo e oppresso.

Ma a quel tempo Derek era diverso, e persino ora che aveva più e più volte ripetuto a Stiles di essere innamorato di lui sin dai suoi diciott'anni, Stiles non riusciva a far combaciare la rivelazione con l'immagine presente nei suoi ricordi, l'immagine che ricordava Derek.

Ricordava un sorriso occasionale, tenere carezze, lunghi silenzi, e la sagoma spoglia di Derek mentre si allontanava senza una parola.

Stiles scosse la testa e si stiracchiò. Quello era il passato, e questo era il presente. E nel presente sentiva il profumo del caffè e poteva immaginare Derek al piano di sotto, con indosso i pantaloni del pigiama, a fare... qualsiasi cosa facesse la mattina. Stiles non lo sapeva.

C'era tanto di Derek che Stiles non sapeva.

*

“Quindi, qual è il programma?” Stiles chiese, sedendosi su uno sgabello davanti all'isola della cucina, portandosi il cucchiaio di cereali alla bocca. Era lì da due giorni, due giorni in cui lui e Derek non avevano fatto altro che fare sesso e parlare. Ma non avevano parlato abbastanza. Avevano evitato i problemi importanti, e Stiles sapeva di non essere affatto pronto a parlare dei fatti concreti, voleva esistere in un bozzolo fatto esclusivamente delle braccia e della bocca di Derek.

“Non ne ho davvero uno,” Derek rispose, versandosi un'altra tazza di caffè nero. Indossava solo i suoi slip aderenti e Stiles non aveva ancora avuto la sua piena dose di Derek sebbene non avessero indossato alcun indumento per più di ventiquattr'ore. Derek riempì il mixer con gli ingredienti per un frullato di proteine. “Ho una scadenza tra un paio di settimane, quindi dovrei andare avanti con il manoscritto al quale sto attualmente lavorando. I bambini resteranno a dormire tra qualche giorno, e domani notte c'è la cena da Melissa.”

Stiles annuì, prese un altro boccone di cereali. Derek premette il bottone del frullatore.

“Che mi dici di te? Cosa farai con il lavoro?” Derek chiese mentre versava il miscuglio nel grosso bicchiere.

“Mi sono preso una vacanza. Devo andare a spostare tutta la mia roba, cambiare residenza, capire dove andrò a vivere-”

“Oh.”

Stiles guardò verso Derek, il quale lo stava osservando con un'espressione chiusa, e cazzo, Stiles aveva dimenticato quanto potesse essere irritante.

“Cosa c'è? E non dire nulla, perché è chiaramente qualcosa. Dovremmo cominciare questa relazione cercando davvero di parlarci l'un l'altro.” Stiles fece un sorrisetto e Derek non ne sembrò impressionato.

“Pensavo solo... che ti saresti trasferito qui.”

Stiles chinò il capo e spinse gli occhiali su lungo il naso. “Pensi sia l'idea migliore?”

“Credo di no.” Derek bevette un sorso e Stiles sospirò.

“Derek.”

“Ho solo supposto che ti saresti trasferito qui. Ma immagino che sia stato un po' presuntuoso da parte mia.”

Stiles poggiò la tazza e il cucchiaio sul ripiano e si aggiustò i pantaloni da canadese troppo larghi che aveva preso in prestito da Derek mentre costeggiava l'isola. Circondò il collo di Derek con le proprie braccia mentre quelle di Derek gli avvolgevano la vita in modo naturale.

“Non sto andando da nessuna parte.”

“Lo so.”

“Sicuro?”

Derek si protese in avanti e premette il viso sul collo di Stiles, inalando e basta. Stiles trascinò il naso sui capelli di Derek.

“È solo che non riesco a credere che tu sia qui.”

“Nemmeno io.” Stiles afferrò la testa di Derek e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. “Vuoi che venga a vivere con te?” Derek annuì. “E se non funzionasse?”

“Non sarebbe meglio scoprirlo presto piuttosto che tardi?” Derek chiese, le sue mani che scivolavano sotto il retro dei pantaloni di Stiles e gli afferravano il sedere.

“E se non funzionasse?” Stiles sussurrò di nuovo. Da quando aveva lasciato Christopher qualche settimana prima, aveva il terrore di aver fatto un gigantesco errore, e anche ora, in piedi nella cucina di Derek, con le sue mani che gentilmente gli massaggiavano il sedere, aveva paura. “Non voglio perderti di nuovo. È solo che... ho paura, Derek. È stupido? Otteniamo il nostro finale felice e torniamo assieme, ma io sono troppo terrorizzato per godermelo.”

Derek fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Stiles e i suoi occhi si chiusero di scatto al tocco. Non poteva credere che ci fosse stato un tempo in cui avesse pensato di poter vivere senza di questo, senza le larghe mani di Derek ad accarezzarlo, senza il calore corporeo di Derek costantemente vicino, senza la voce di Derek a lenire mali che non sapeva nemmeno di avere. Lo spaventava, non perché avesse paura che questo non avrebbe funzionato, ma per quanto intensamente avesse bisogno di Derek.

“Non sono bravo con le parole,” Derek disse, e Stiles rise alla semplice sincerità, posò la propria fronte su quella di Derek mentre il corpo gli tremava.

“È il tuo modo di dirmi che non sai come rispondermi?”

Derek annuì e catturò la bocca di Stiles in un bacio. “Non avere paura,” Derek mormorò sulla sua bocca. “Ti amo, e voglio risolvere tutto con te. Che tu abiti con me o in un appartamento in città.”

Stiles annuì e baciò di nuovo Derek, e quando Derek lo spinse contro il ripiano, Stiles dovette ridere ancora una volta perché aveva pensato che forse stavolta avrebbero finito la colazione senza l'insaziabile desiderio di essere l'uno dentro l'altro.

*

Stiles rotolò sulla schiena, ridendo. “Mi stai prendendo in giro. Ti prego, dimmi che stavi scherzando, perché l'immagine...”

“Che c'è? Ero un bambino, cazzo. Non mi è dato aver fatto cose da bambini?” Derek si sollevò sui gomiti e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Stiles. Gli era mancato questo quando era andato al college, gli erano mancati gli sguardi di Derek e il loro battibecco facile e il modo in cui non concordassero mai su niente. Era diverso dal modo in cui la gente discuteva a Berkeley. Derek discuteva con lui perché si divertiva; tutti a Berkeley discutevano perché erano degli stronzi presuntuosi che pensavano di avere ragione su qualsiasi cosa e non avrebbero taciuto fino a quando non avessi concordato con loro.

“È solo che... i Power Rangers. Davvero? Sto cercando di immaginarti in un pigiama dei Power Rangers. O, o mio dio, un costume. Ti prego dimmi che ti sei vestito da loro per Halloween.”

La bocca di Derek era una rigida linea retta, ma disse, “Certo che l'ho fatto.”

“Quale ranger?”

“Verde, ovviamente.”

“Scommetto che eri adorabile,” Stiles si protese e pizzicò le guance di Derek. Lui lo guardò torvo ma non lo fermò.

“Avevo un ranger verde di pezza che ero solito portarmi appresso _ovunque_ , ma un bambino a scuola lo aveva rubato. Mi sono quasi trasformato nel mezzo di una dannatissima scuola elementare, e quando l'ho detto a Laura dopo scuola lei ha cercato il bambino e lo ha pestato a sangue,” Derek ridacchiò tra sé, e Stiles sentì qualcosa in sé mutare.

“Non ti imbarazzava che fosse tua sorella a pestare il bullo?”

“No. Laura era cattiva quando te la prendevi con la sua famiglia. È sempre stata impetuosa.” Una certa tristezza si fece strada sul suo viso e Stiles si sporse, cullando il viso di Derek tra le mani, e lo baciò.

*

Stiles guidò fino a casa di suo padre – casa sua? Avrà anche avuto 27 anni, ma l'avrebbe sempre considerata casa. Perlomeno una delle tante.

L'auto di servizio non era nel vialetto e lui stava quasi per passarvi dritto quando gli venne in mente una cosa. Infilò la macchina nel vialetto, uscì e aprì il garage con la propria chiave. Ferma su un lato, impolverata e con il tetto del cofano ricoperto di scatole, c'era la sua Jeep.

Vi si avvicinò, passò una mano sul fianco. Era stupido che avesse avuto diverse macchine dopo la Jeep, belle macchine, ma che gli mancasse quel rumoroso pezzo di merda. Era strano, ma quella Jeep del cazzo era parte di lui, e voleva guidarla, come un ritorno simbolico a Beacon Hills.

Le chiavi erano nel contenitore sul ripiano di cucina, e le trovò facilmente. Quando Stiles provò ad azionare la Jeep, non si accese immediatamente. Ci volle un po' di potere persuasivo - “Andiamo bimba, non essere arrabbiata con me, sono tornato. Ti amo, mi dispiace di averti lasciato” - prima che finalmente partisse. Il serbatoio era quasi completamente vuoto, quindi dopo aver attentamente percorso il vialetto in retromarcia, guidò fino al distributore di benzina.

Più tardi, quando entrò alla stazione di polizia, non riconobbe nessuno dei poliziotti e loro non riconobbero lui. Gli venne detto di dover fissare un appuntamento fino a quando non disse al poliziotto all'accettazione di essere il figlio dello sceriffo.

Stiles bussò imbarazzato quando avanzò nell'ufficio. Lo sceriffo alzò lo sguardo dal documento che stava leggendo e la sua espressione apparve inizialmente di totale sorpresa prima di sciogliersi in semplice contentezza.

“Stiles!” Lo sceriffo si alzò e lo attirò in un abbraccio e Stiles si rilassò nella stretta. Gli era mancato suo padre, era l'unica cosa che rimpiangeva degli ultimi anni, aver lasciato suo padre e non averlo visto più spesso di quanto avesse fatto. Suo padre lo strinse forte e Stiles inspirò i profumi familiari dell'olio di pistola e dell'acqua di colonia che sua madre aveva sempre amato. “Che ci fai qui?” chiese quando si allontanò. “Di nuovo qui per lavoro?”

“Um, non proprio.” Stiles si guardò attorno, capendo che avrebbe dovuto fare questa cosa in modo differente. “Quando puoi andare in pausa pranzo? Ho bisogno di parlarti.”

Lo sceriffo si alzò in piedi, chiuse il computer e uscì dal proprio ufficio. Stiles lo seguì. “Sanchez,” lo sceriffo gridò al poliziotto dell'accettazione, “Cercami via radio se hai bisogno di me.” Sanchez annuì e loro uscirono.

“Hai guidato la Jeep?” chiese mentre entrava nell'auto di servizio. “Quando Stiles si sedette sul sedile del passeggero, realizzò che erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che era stato in quell'auto, anni da quando lo aveva seguito dopo una chiamata, da quando gli aveva portato la cena alla stazione, da quando aveva visto suo padre a lavoro.

C'era stato un tempo in cui Stiles aveva amato osservare suo padre lavorare, aveva contemplato la possibilità di arruolarsi nelle forze dell'ordine anche lui, soprattutto dopo aver iniziato a lavorare a così stretto contatto con lui ai casi soprannaturali. Ma per quello, come per tante altre cose, Stiles aveva gradualmente avuto sempre meno tempo.

“Sì. Ho lasciato la mia macchina a casa.”

“Stiles, che diamine sta succedendo? Stai bene? Sei nei guai?”

“Vuoi davvero fare questa conversazione mentre guidi?”

Lo sceriffo brontolò, ma si fermò ad un drive-thru e comprò delle insalate per Stiles e per sé prima di dirigersi verso il parcheggio.

“Sono fiero di te, papà. Insalate senza che te lo abbia dovuto raccomandare io.”

“Ho immaginato che oggi avessimo cose più importanti da discutere della mia dieta.” Lo sceriffo sorrise e Stiles rise.

Quando lo sceriffo ebbe parcheggiato l'auto di pattuglia sotto l'ombra di un grosso albero, la sua radio accesa così da poter sentire ogni chiamata, si voltò sul sedile in modo da rivolgersi a Stiles. “Che sta succedendo? Sto per dare di matto qui, Stiles.”

Lui sospirò, la sua insalata intatta sul suo grembo. “Ho rotto con Christopher e mi sto ri-trasferendo a Beacon Hills.”

“Come scusa?” Lo sceriffo puntò la propria forchetta a Stiles, scuotendo la testa. “Pensavo voi due faceste sul serio. Pensavo volessi che io mi trasferissi lì e che lui stesse cercando di convincerti a comprare casa.”

“Tutto ciò che hai detto è vero, sì.”

“Allora, che è successo?”

Stiles sospirò. “Derek è successo.” A volte Stiles aveva la sensazione che quella sarebbe dovuta essere la didascalia della sua vita, perché la sua vita non era più stata la stessa da quando Derek Hale vi aveva marciato dentro quel giorno nella foresta. Stiles non era più stato lo stesso; non importava dove finisse, Derek continuava sempre ad essere il filo continuo che imbastiva l'orlo della sua vita.

“Derek, Derek? Derek Hale, Derek?” Stiles annuì. “Cosa?”

Stiles cercò di dare una spiegazione a suo padre, provò a spiegargli come le cose avevano finito per essere ciò che erano. Gli raccontò dell'essere innamorato di lui, della sua convinzione che Derek non lo ricambiasse, del suo bisogno di scappare da Beacon Hills e fare qualcosa di diverso, di come, sebbene avesse davvero amato Christopher, avesse semplicemente cercato di far funzionare quella storia perché non poteva stare con la persona con la quale voleva realmente stare. Provò a fargli capire che non aveva voluto che niente di tutto questo accadesse, che era semplicemente tanto confuso quanto lo era lui.

Che Stiles era stato felice, ma c'era sempre stato un vuoto a forma di Derek nella sua vita.

*

Erano nel loft, ma c'erano anche Scott e Isaac, e stavano giocando a dei giochi da tavolo, ma Derek era preso da altro. Stiles si era avvicinato a dove Derek era seduto al tavolo davanti alla finestra, libri e fogli sparsi davanti a sé. Si era chinato in avanti con fare indiscreto nel tentativo di leggere, ma Derek gli aveva messo una mano sul viso e lo aveva spinto via.

“Vai a giocare con Scott ed Isaac.”

“Andiamo, dimmi cosa stai facendo.”

“No.”

“È importante. Ci stai lavorando da ore. Forse posso aiutare.”

“No.”

“Derek,” Stiles disse, cercando di piegare la testa oltre la spalla di Derek.

“Non è affare tuo, Stiles.” Derek si era voltato e lo stava fissando, e sebbene lo sguardo non riuscì ad impressionare Stiles, le parole lo ferirono nel profondo. Si diresse nuovamente verso il gioco del Monopoly aperto sul tavolo, prestandogli a malapena attenzione.

Derek non era il suo ragazzo. Non stava nemmeno uscendo con lui. Erano scopamici, e anche quella definizione avrebbe potuto non essere corretta perché avrebbe implicato che Derek fosse suo _amico_. Erano andati a letto assieme durante le scorse due estati, e Stiles pensava si stessero avvicinando.

Derek si era aperto, gli aveva raccontato cose. Si era scambiati messaggi a volte, sebbene fosse sempre Stiles a mandare il primo messaggio. Proprio come era sempre Stiles a chiamare Derek per primo.

Avevano un tacito accordo per il giovedì notte, secondo il quale Stiles si sarebbe presentato e Derek avrebbe avuto pronto ad attenderlo del cibo da asporto, e avrebbero guardato la tv e parlato un po' e fatto sesso.

Qualche volta facevano sesso anche in giorni che non capitassero di giovedì. Quando Stiles era arrapato e lo avvisava per messaggio. Derek non gli mandava mai un messaggio dicendo di volerlo vedere, ma non diceva mai di no quando Stiles lo chiedeva.

Altre volte, Stiles gli avrebbe mandato un messaggio e gli avrebbe riferito di essere annoiato. E Derek avrebbe risposo con qualcosa del tipo _non è un mio problema_. E sarebbero andati al cinema, o a cena, o a fare due lanci di baseball attorno al parco. Dava quasi l'impressione di una relazione.

Quasi.

Ma una relazione avrebbe implicato che Derek lo chiamasse per primo, che gli tenesse la mano, che pagasse per i suoi biglietti del cinema o gli comprasse una soda di tanto in tanto. Forse erano amici, allora.

E a dire il vero, in fondo, quello era più di quanto Stiles mai si aspettasse da Derek.

*

“Quindi, hai rotto con il tuo ragazzo di due anni per stare con Derek?” lo sceriffo chiese. Stiles annuì. “Ed è successo tutto ora? Sei tornato questa mattina?”

“Um, due giorni fa?”

“Due giorni fa?” esclamò lo sceriffo. “Cosa stavate – oh.” Il viso di Stiles era di un rosso acceso, poteva letteralmente sentire il calore irradiarsi da esso. “Due giorni, davvero?” Fischiò lui.

“Papà, dobbiamo davvero parlarne?”

“Ho sempre saputo che voi due non riusciste a togliervi le mani di dosso quando eri al college, ma pensavo fosse solo una fase.”

Stiles sprofondò nel sedile, desiderando che la terra si aprisse sotto di lui e lo inghiottisse per intero. “Beh, quella è una cosa a cui Derek ed io siamo sempre stati bravi, credo.”

“Sei sicuro di questa cosa, Stiles?” chiese seriamente lo sceriffo. “È un grosso cambiamento, rompere con Christopher e lasciare la tua vita. Sei sicuro di stare facendo la scelta giusta?”

“Pensavo saresti stato estatico,” Stiles disse in tono difensivo.

Lo sceriffo sospirò. “Non è questo. Sono eccitato. Non mi è mai piaciuto che tu vivessi così lontano. Ma voglio che tu sia felice e faccia ciò che pensi sia la cosa giusta per te. Se ciò combacia con Derek, allora sono contento per te. Voglio solo essere sicuro che tu stia pensando razionalmente e non stia semplicemente andando appresso a dei vecchi sentimenti o ai tuoi ormoni.”

Stiles non rispose. Avrebbe voluto che suo padre non facesse sempre tutte le domande giuste.

*

Stiles cercò di raccogliere il coraggio tutta la notte. Si era sforzato di fare un po' più di conversazione del solito con Derek mentre avevano cenato, ma Derek era stato silenzioso come al solito.

Stiles aspettò fino all'ultimo momento, dopo aver fatto sesso, una volta distesi sul letto. Derek stava passando le mani tra i capelli di Stiles, e Stiles era contento. Pensò che sarebbe potuto essere sempre così, che lui e Derek avrebbero potuto funzionare se ci avessero provato. Nel corso delle ultime settimane aveva realizzato di essersi innamorato di Derek ad un certo punto lungo il percorso, e ora erano più le volte in cui si ritrovava a fantasticare che quelle in cui non lo faceva, durante momenti come questo in cui Derek lasciava crollare le proprie barriere e mostrava Stiles più affetto di quanto gli fosse normale.

Ma poi la mano di Derek scomparve e lui fu fuori dal letto per attraversare il loft nudo.

Stiles si sedette sul letto e disse, “Dunque, mio padre ha un certo evento da sceriffo questo fine settimana, tipo un barbecue al parco con tanto di trekking e cibo gratis e roba simile. Ci sarà persino una squadra di baseball del distretto di polizia,” Stiles aggiunse speranzoso. Derek entrò nel soggiorno con un bottiglia d'acqua, ridacchiando all'idea. “Io dovrò andare con lui, il che significa che verrò trascinato a giocare baseball, e riesci ad immaginare mio padre che gioca a baseball? Sarà troppo divertente. E mi chiedevo...”

“Suona terribile,” Derek disse quando Stiles fece una pausa. Derek sorrise compatendolo. “È una rottura che ti stia trascinando con lui. Però sono sicuro che ti godrai il cibo gratis.”

“Oh, sì, penso di sì.”

Derek bevve un altro lungo sorso dalla bottiglietta d'acqua, prima di passare ciò che ne era rimasto a Stiles e poi sparire in bagno. Stiles sentì la doccia venire aperta mentre lui raccoglieva i propri vestiti.

Suo padre gli aveva detto che avrebbe potuto portare qualcuno. Lui avrebbe chiesto a Derek di venire con lui, aveva pensato che a Derek sarebbe piaciuto giocare a baseball con loro, gli sarebbe piaciuto stare con lui e suo padre dal momento che andavano davvero d'accordo ora, gli sarebbe piaciuto fare qualcosa con lui che potesse essere più che semplicemente amichevole.

Beh, era stata un'idea stupida, in ogni caso.

*

Stiles si aggirò in macchina a lungo dopo aver lasciato suo padre, le domande che facevano eco nella sua mente. Aveva ragionato tanto dopo aver rotto con Christopher, e ancora prima sulla via del suo ritorno a San Francisco e la settimana che aveva seguito il suo ritorno.

Amava Christopher. Era un brav'uomo e attraente e divertente e affidabile, con un sacco di interessi in comune con Stiles.

Si erano incontrati durante la specialistica, quando Stiles era stato uno stagista nel Corpo Forestale. Era andato a San Francisco per una conferenza ed era stato ad una fiera di strada. Stava passando in rassegna la collezione di magliette di qualcuno, ridendo a quella che diceva qualcosa riguardo il morire se avevi corso per la tua vita (potrebbe essere ironica, Stiles aveva pensato) e poi ne aveva guardato una sull'ADHD e gli scoiattoli nel momento Christopher gli si era fermato accanto e aveva indicato quella sul sarcasmo.

“Quella è fatta per me,” disse.

Stiles rise e rispose. “Anche per me. E anche questa,” indicando quella che diceva _Non sono davvero divertente, sono solo cattivo e le persone pensano che stia scherzando._

“Allora credo dovrei stare attento,” aveva detto con un sorriso, ed era un bel sorriso. Stiles era stato immediatamente attratto da lui, dai suoi zigomi evidenti, i suoi occhi azzurri, la sua voce.

“Forse.”

Avevano parlato e camminato per la fiera assieme e Stiles aveva riso come non aveva fatto per lungo tempo. Christopher era divertente e aveva davvero afferrato tutti i riferimenti di Stiles alla cultura popolare. Avevano finito per prendere un caffè e chiacchierate fino a che non li avevano cacciati via dal locale.

Stiles era tornato a Claremont il giorno dopo, ma si erano scambiati messaggi e avevano parlato al telefono con Christopher quasi ogni giorno. Era una bella sensazione avere di nuovo qualcuno nella propria vita. Prima di Christopher c'era stata Bridget, la ragazza dell'appartamento sopra il suo quando aveva studiato all'estero in Inghilterra, Mason, il ragazzo con cui era uscito per qualche mese durante il suo terzo anno al college, Maria, la ragazza che aveva frequentato per sei mesi quando si era trasferito per la prima volta a Claremont e iniziato la sua specialistica, e poi Derek. Stiles non era estraneo alle relazioni a quel punto, ma era passato più di un anno da Maria.

Qualche volta si faceva sei ore di macchina per passare il fine settimana con lui, e la prima volta che avevano fatto sesso era stato bello. Non aveva rivoluzionato la vita di Stiles (solo una persona ci era riuscita prima d'allora), ma era stato piacevole.

Stiles rise sardonicamente mentre guidava attraverso la riserva con i finestrini abbassati. _Piacevole_. Che stupida fottutissima parola. Ogni volta che pensava a Christopher quello era l'aggettivo che continuava a ripetersi. _Piacevole_.

Piacevole era una parola così scontata, così insipida.

*

Stiles ammirò Derek, i suoi jeans arrotolati fino alle ginocchia, il contorno scolpito delle sue spalle rilassate mentre lasciava che le onde gli si infrangessero sui piedi. Derek stava fissando l'acqua come se non fosse mai stato in spiaggia prima di allora, e Stiles si domandò quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che Derek c'era stato.

Derek fece un passo di lato, i piedi ben piantati nella sabbia mentre affondava le punte nel limo sotto di sé. Poi a Derek scappò una risata, silenziosa, privata, destinata esclusivamente a sé stesso e alla sabbia.

E in quel momento Stiles provò un amore tanto irrefrenabile nei suoi confronti che prese la rincorsa e gli saltò sulla schiena, avvolgendo le proprie braccia e gambe fermamente attorno al corpo di Derek. Lui venne sbalzato in avanti, contro un'onda che li schizzò entrambi, e Derek apparve tanto contrariato, come un gatto bagnato, che Stiles dovette affondare il viso sul suo collo mentre rideva. Poteva sentire il leggero profumo di bosco che gli impregnava la pelle, premette il viso ancora più vicino per cercare in qualche modo di fonderlo al proprio. Baciò la pelle, un lieve sfioramento di labbra, e fu abbastanza certo di sentire Derek rabbrividire sotto di sé.

“Cosa stai facendo?” Derek chiese più tardi quando Stiles gli prese il cellulare. Aveva desiderato iniziare a scattare foto con il cellulare di Derek, ne aveva scattato solo una prima di quella volta, perché aveva pensato che se avesse iniziato a lasciare piccoli indizi dei suoi sentimenti per Derek, forse lui se ne sarebbe accorto e sarebbe finalmente stato sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda di Stiles.

“Scattando una foto. Documentando il nostro viaggio. Raccogliendo le prove del fatto che Derek Hale sia realmente stato in spiaggia. Se sorridessi, forse avrei la prova anche del fatto che tu ti sia divertito.”

Dopo che Stiles ebbe scattato la foto, la fissò in shock. “Huh, sembri davvero felice.” Stiles non riusciva a credere all'immagine che stava vedendo. Lui appariva come al solito, grosso sorriso e fascino giovanile, ma Derek. Derek aveva quel raro sguardo sul suo volto che Stiles aveva notato a volte, che a volte faceva credere a Stiles che anche Derek lo amasse. Anche se Derek aveva un occhio rivolto alla fotocamera, era concentrato solo su Stiles, il naso tra i capelli di Stiles in un gesto così intimo che gli fece desiderare ardentemente fosse vero.

Quella notte, Derek aveva trovato una spiaggia isolata e avevano nuotato nudi nell'oceano, baciandosi e ridendo mentre si schizzavano l'un l'altro al chiaro di luna, e poi avevano fatto sesso su una coperta che avevano steso in terra.

No, Stiles pensò, non era stato sesso. Era stato più di quello, perché due amici non si stringevano l'un l'altro e tremavano nel modo in cui loro avevano fatto. Derek aveva disfatto Stiles con le proprie mani quella notte, toccandolo gentilmente, le punte delle sue dita come fuoco sulla pelle di Stiles. E Stiles non aveva mai visto Derek tremare al suo tocco, non lo aveva mai sentito fremere e ansimare senza fiato come aveva fatto sotto di lui, la luce della luna che risplendeva sulla sua pelle.

Quella notte, qualcosa era successo tra di loro, Stiles era certo di questo.

*

Stiles era rimasto seduto sul punto panoramico nella riserva per un'ora prima di tirare fuori il proprio cellulare e inviare un messaggio a Scott.

_Ho lasciato Christopher, mi sono messo con Derek, e mi sto ritrasferendo a Beacon Hills._

Nemmeno un minuto dopo, il suo telefono squillò.

“Ma che _cazzo?!_ ” Scott gridò quando Stiles rispose. “Pensavi che un messaggio fosse il modo appropriato di dirmi una cosa simile?”

“Um,” Stiles cominciò. “Io... cazzo Scott, non ero sicuro di poterti chiamare.”

“Stiles, sei un fottuto idiota. Ma parleremo di questo più tardi. Quando diavolo è successo tutto?”

Stiles si sollevò gli occhiali e sfregò gli occhi. “Ho rotto con Christopher circa una settimana, una settimana e mezzo fa? Sono tornato a Beacon Hills due giorni fa.”

“Perché cazzo non me lo hai detto?” Scott disse, il dispiacere evidente nella sua voce. “Avrei guidato fino a San Francisco nel momento in cui hai rotto con lui.”

“Lo sai,” Stiles disse con voce stanca, “Non è solo la situazione con Derek che devo inquadrare. Devo inquadrare di nuovo anche noi.”

“Stiles, io sarò sempre il tuo migliore amico. Non ho mai smesso di esserlo. Solo perché abbiamo vite e lavori diversi e abitiamo in due posti differenti questo non cambia nulla. Siamo adulti; non sarà mai come era al liceo.”

Stiles sorrise. “Quando sei diventato così intelligente?”

“Mi dispiace, per Christopher. Ma congratulazioni per Derek?” Risero entrambi. “Ho il turno di notte oggi, in realtà sto per andare a lavoro, ma possiamo vederci qualche volta se vuoi parlare. Ho un'ora per cena, o possiamo andare da IHOP dopo il mio turno.”

Stiles stava ancora sorridendo, un sorriso così ampio da sembrare sul punto di tagliare il viso a metà. Solo ascoltare la voce di Scott gli dava l'idea che qualcosa fosse finalmente tornato al suo posto nell'anima di Stiles, qualcosa che era ancora lì ma era stato usato, lasciato e messo da parte.

“No, va bene così. Sto bene ora. Ci vediamo domani, credo? A quanto pare domani sera c'è la cena da tua madre?”

“Sì. Sarebbe fantastico averti lì.” Scott fece una pausa, poi disse, “So che è egoista, ma sono felice che sia di nuovo qui. Mi sei mancato tanto, amico.”

*

Stiles tornò a casa di Derek attorno alle 18:30. Era passato al supermercato prima di rientrare, e varcò la soglia portando tre buste.

“Ehi,” Stiles gridò quando mise piede all'interno, poi si ricordò che Derek aveva l'udito da licantropo e non c'era bisogno che lui gridasse. “Sono a casa,” disse ad un volume normale.

Derek sopraggiunse dal retro della casa, indossando dei jeans consumati e una maglia, senza calzini, e Stiles sentì le farfalle nello stomaco. Ciò ovviamente non passò inosservato a Derek perché sorrise mentre lo approcciava.

“Ehi.” Derek fece scivolare le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Stiles e lo baciò. Stiles sospirò sulla sua bocca, pensando a quando fosse ridicolo che avesse sentito la nostalgia di Derek anche avendo passato le ultime trentasei ore con lui, si chiese se avrebbe mai smesso di sentirne la mancanza quando fossero stati distanti. Magari una volta che avrebbe davvero realizzato che sarebbero stati assieme e avrebbe avuto l'occasione di vedere il volto di Derek ogni giorno per il resto della sua vita, se lui l'avesse voluto.

“Dio, mi sei mancato,” Stiles disse quando si allontanarono, e Derek sorrise sul collo di Stiles dove stava affondando il naso.

“Non quanto tu sei mancato a me.”

“Che hai fatto oggi?” Stiles chiese, allontanandosi riluttantemente così da poter mettere via la spesa.

“Ho lavorato al manoscritto.” Derek indicò le buste. “Cos'è questo?”

“Ho fatto la spesa. Spero che vada bene.”

“Certo, ma non dovevi. Puoi mangiare il mio cibo.” Derek sorrise e Stiles mise le verdure in frigo.

“Lo so. Ho solo immaginato non avessi molte delle cose che mangio io, quindi ho voluto assicurarmi di avere tutto ciò che mi serviva.”

“Aspetta,” Derek disse, allungando la mano al suo portafoglio. “Lascia che ti restituisca i soldi -”

“Derek, ho un lavoro, ho i soldi. Va bene così.” Derek arricciò le labbra e Stiles lo fissò fino a che non mise via il portafoglio.

“Tu cos'hai fatto oggi?” Derek saltò e si sedette agilmente sull'isola mentre osservava Stiles.

“Ho raccontato tutto a papà.”

“Come l'ha presa?” Stiles sollevò lo sguardo dalle mele che aveva appena versato nella cesta della frutta. “L'ha presa male? Era arrabbiato?” Derek chiese e Stiles pensò che sembrasse davvero nervoso.

“No. Vuole solo... essere sicuro che non abbia preso una decisione affrettata. Che stessi pensando a lungo termine e non semplicemente ragionando con il mio cazzo.”

Le sopracciglia di Derek si sollevarono improvvisamente. “Ha detto espressamente così?”

“Dio, no. È mio padre.” Stiles rabbrividì. “Ma l'ha detto in uno stile molto paterno. Quindi, ho passato la giornata a guidare in giro e a pensarci su.”

Derek si pietrificò. “E?”

“E credo che il mio cazzo e il mio cuore siano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.” Stiles sorrise, e Derek roteò gli occhi. “Ho preso la decisione giusta. E dopo essermi preso un po' di spazio da te, riflettendoci tutto il giorno, semplicemente non credo di voler stare senza di te.” Stiles fece un passo in avanti tra le gambe di Derek e fece scivolare le mani sulle sue cosce. “Okay?”

Derek annuì. “Okay.”

Stiles cominciò a palpare Derek sopra i jeans e le gambe di Derek si aprirono ulteriormente mentre abbassava lo sguardo tra le palpebre socchiuse. “Credo di voler venire a vivere con te. Il pensiero di dormire in un qualsiasi posto che non sia il tuo letto, svegliarmi da solo, non credo di poterlo fare.”

L'intero viso di Derek si illuminò e lui afferrò il volto di Stiles tra le proprie mani e si sporse in avanti, baciandolo appassionatamente. Mentre si baciavano, Stiles sbottonò i jeans di Derek e fece scorrere la lampo. Derek interruppe il bacio e si reclinò all'indietro mentre Stiles estraeva il suo membro dalle mutande.

Derek era caldo e pesante sulla sua lingua, riempendo la sua bocca al punto da fargli dolere la mandibola. Si chiese quanto tempo gli ci sarebbe voluto per smettere di comparare certe cose a Christopher, per smettere di pensare a lui anche se non esisteva nessuno oltre a Derek con cui avrebbe desiderato essere.

Il sesso di Derek apparteneva alla sua bocca in un modo in cui quello di Christopher non aveva mai fatto, la sensazione del prepuzio, delle vene e del sapore di sperma lo eccitava e lo spingeva a supplicare per qualcosa di più come nessun altro aveva mai fatto.

Quando Derek venne nella sua bocca, le dita che gli si aggrappavano ai capelli fino a fargli quasi male mentre Derek si teneva alla testa di Stiles, Stiles ingoiò tutto avidamente, né imbarazzato né messo a disagio dal fatto che gli piacesse, che gli piacesse l'idea dello sperma di Derek nella propria bocca, che questo gli stesse gocciolando dalle labbra e sul mento giacché non gli era possibile ingoiarlo tutto. Si raddrizzò e si asciugò la bocca con la maglietta, e Derek lo attirò a sé, facendo le fusa dolcemente mentre leccava la bocca di Stiles.

Dopo che Derek si mise in ginocchio e lo succhiò proprio lì nel mezzo del pavimento della cucina, Stiles preparò la cena.

Derek apparecchiò persino la tavola.

*

“Stiles.”

“Sì?”

“Non riesco a dormire con la luce accesa.”

“Oh, scusa.” Stiles spense la luce e abbassò la luminosità dello schermo del proprio tablet. Stava scorrendo il suo Google reader, mettendosi in pari dopo essere stato offline per qualche giorno.

“Stiles.”

“Sì?”

“Il tuo tablet è luminoso.”

“Non ti puoi voltare?”

“Non mi piace dormire sull'altro fianco.”

Stiles sospirò irritato. “Giuro, non sarà ancora per molto.” Fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo, la pagina che scorreva.

“Vai a farlo sul divano,” Derek borbottò, il viso premuto sul cuscino.

“Sono comodo. E al caldo.”

“Sì, beh, è il mio letto.”

Stiles si gelò, e sentì Derek irrigidirglisi accanto. Stava cercando di essere razionale, cercando di non lasciare che uno stupido, irritato e impulsivo commento detto nel cuore della notte lo ferisse. Ma, sfortunatamente, lo fece. Gli fece male, gli _bruciò_.

Stiles lanciò via le coperte e camminò furiosamente verso la porta.

“Dove stai andando?”

“Giù sul tuo divano,” Stiles sbottò, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Sapeva di stare comportandosi in modo ridicolo, ma era stanco e Derek era stato quello che aveva voluto che vivessero assieme, e beh, era lì solo da due giorni, eppure...

Stiles si lasciò cadere sul divano, si coprì con una coperta che era piegata sotto il tavolino, e cominciò a scorrere nuovamente il suo Google reader. Ma non riuscì a concentrarsi. Voleva gridare e lanciare oggetti, voleva farsi piccolo e piangere. Lanciò il suo tablet dall'altra parte del divano e incrociò le braccia stizzosamente.

Derek scese le scale qualche minuto dopo. Stiles odiava il fatto che fossero nel cuore della notte e lui apparisse comunque così dannatamente tenero con la sua capigliatura da sonno e la sua faccia assonnata, indossando niente più della sua biancheria intima. Stupido Derek.

“Torna a letto,” Derek disse con un sospiro irritato.

“Sto rispettando il tuo sonno. Mi sto facendo gli affari miei qui giù.”

“Stiles, il tuo tablet è dall'altra parte del divano.” Derek si passò una mano sul viso e si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a Stiles. “Mi dispiace.” Si protese verso di lui, ma Stiles spostò le sue braccia, da adulto maturo quale era. “Stiles, per favore.”

“Mi ha ferito, Derek. Pensavo volessi che mi trasferissi da te, e so di avere solo un borsone di roba qui, ma ho già iniziato a pensare a quello come al nostro letto.” Questa volta Stiles non si allontanò quando Derek gli coprì le braccia.

“Anche io. È solo che,” Derek sbuffò in agitazione. “Ho vissuto da solo a lungo. Ho avuto poche relazioni negli ultimi anni, ma non sono mai venuti a vivere qui. Uno di loro ha tenuto uno spazzolino qui, ma è stata l'unica cosa che si sia anche solo avvicina ad una convivenza.”

“Allora perché diavolo desideri così tanto che io venga a vivere con te?” Stiles chiese.

“Perché non voglio stare lontano da te,” Derke rispose. Fece scorrere la sua mano su per il braccio di Stiles e gli coprì la nuca con al mano. “Semplicemente non pensavo che ci fossero cose con le quali avremmo dovuto fare i conti, come le abitudini del sonno.”

“Sei un idiota,” Stiles disse, distendendo braccia e gambe e facendo cenno a Derek di venirgli incontro. Derek scivolò in avanti e si accoccolò contro Stiles, la testa sul suo petto. Stiles intrecciò le proprie dita tra i capelli di Derek e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul tiepido, grave peso adagiato sopra di lui. Era un peso diverso da quello di Christopher disteso sopra di lui. Christopher era leggero e gracile; Derek era grave e solido. Faceva sentire Stiles ancorato, come se qualcosa lo stesse riempendo nel punto in cui un tempo si era sentito vuoto.

“Non leggerò il mio tablet a letto mentre stai cercando di dormire.”

“La luce mi dà fastidio,” Derek mormorò. “Non riesco a dormire quando è accesa. Vista da licantropo.”

“È solo che sono abituato a fare quel genere di cose a letto prima di addormentarmi. Christopher ed io -” Stiles percepì Derek irrigidirsi e gli sfregò la schiena in modo rassicurante, “passavamo ore sui nostri pc e tablet prima di addormentarci. Dovrò solo adattarmi.”

“Mi dispiace,” Derek disse.

“Non essere dispiaciuto. Preferire coccolarmi con te in ogni caso,” Stiles disse con un bacio tra i capelli di Derek. “E poi, ci saranno tante cose di cui potrò lamentarmi anche io.”

“Tipo cosa?” la voce di Derek sembrò offesa, come se non ci fosse niente al mondo che Derek Hale potesse fare per risultare irritante.

“Beh, come sai, non sono una persona mattiniera, quindi se tu potessi fare la tua routine di quindicimila piegamenti e sollevamenti ovunque tranne che nella stanza da letto, ti amerei davvero.”

Derek borbottò, ma annuì. “Va bene.”

Stiles grattò le unghie sulla corona di Derek, cercando di essere positivo. Un compromesso andato, quindicimila da trovare.

*

Il primo anno alla Berkeley era stato duro. Diplomarsi con un punteggio perfetto al liceo di Beacon Hills era stato semplice, ma cercare di restare a galla alla Berkeley? Era di gran lunga più difficile. Tutti erano così intelligenti e così sicuri, oppure così intelligenti da rendere irrilevante che fossero imbranati. Erano informati di idee politiche, di politica estera e di teorie postcoloniali. Stiles era informato di aconito e folklore celtico e cicli lunari. Sapeva come annientare un branco di Alfa, ma non come discutere di tasse.

Per poco non era tornato a casa quella prima settimana. Aveva chiamato Scott, e lui gli aveva detto che era solo nostalgia di casa. Ma Scott non capiva. Scott aveva Isaac e Deaton e sua madre e Derek e Beacon Hills. Stiles non aveva niente di tutto quello. Solo attacchi di panico e Adderall.

Come tutte le matricole, Stiles beveva troppo. Ma stava bene, aveva fatto delle chiamate da ubriaco solo poche volte. Una volta a Scott, una a Lydia, e una a Derek. Stava benissimo, davvero.

Il suo obiettivo era andare a letto con qualcuno – qualcuno che non fosse Derek – e baciare più ragazze e ragazzi. Apparentemente, era carino. Aveva quasi fatto sesso con alcuni di loro, ma aveva continuato a cercare muscoli, aveva continuato a trascinare le proprie dita sulle loro mandibole in cerca di barba.

Berkeley gli aveva mostrato qualcosa che non aveva mai pensato avrebbe scoperto, un mondo senza licantropi e pericoli e morte. Aveva sentito il nodo dell'ansia permanente allentarsi nel suo petto, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, aveva riso. Aveva respirato.

Ma ciò non significava che incoscientemente Stiles non sbirciasse in ogni angolo di Berkeley alla vana ricerca di piccole tracce di Derek.

*

“Hai usato tutta l'acqua calda,” Derek lamentò mentre usciva da sotto il getto.

“No che non l'ho fatto,” Stiles gridò dalla camera da letto dove si stava vestendo per la cena da Melissa.

“La prossima volta la doccia la faccio prima io.”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e infilò la maglia sopra la testa, successivamente raddrizzandosi gli occhiali. Voleva rispondere con qualcosa di sarcastico e pungente, ma si trattenne. Avevano passato la giornata a discutere di cose stupide. Come prima cosa al mattino, Derek si era alzato dal letto per fare i suoi esercizi quotidiani e non aveva visto le scarpe di Stiles, ferme nel bel mezzo del pavimento, inciampandoci sopra.

“Dannazione, Stiles!” aveva borbottato, calciando le scarpe mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Poi avevano discusso dell'insalata - “Che cazzo è il cavolo riccio, e perché è in questa insalata? Che c'è di sbagliato nella vecchia classica iceberg?” - e poi su cosa guardare in TV - “Dannazione, Derek, perché non mi dici che non vuoi vedere qualcosa invece di sbuffare per mezz'ora?”

Erano tutte stupidaggini, Stiles lo sapeva, piccoli impicci mentre cercavano di capire come avere una relazione, come vivere l'uno con l'altro.

Ma ciò non significava che Stiles non fosse seccato.

“Sto usando un po' del tuo gel per capelli,” Stiles disse mentre ne spremeva un po' sulla propria mano.

“Va bene,” Derek rispose dalla doccia, mentre Stiles lo passava tra i capelli. Pensò alla cena alla quale stavano andando mentre si scompigliava i capelli. Non sapeva chi fosse al corrente del suo ritorno. Suo padre lo aveva probabilmente detto a Melissa, Scott poteva averlo riferito ad Isaac, ma non sapeva quanto fossero vicini. In realtà non sapeva niente di queste persone, di come interagissero. Sapeva come erano state un tempo, quando erano stati al liceo e al college. Queste versioni adulte del branco erano degli estranei.

“Che c'è?” Derek chiese mentre chiudeva l'acqua. Tirò via la tenda della doccia e protese il braccio verso l'asciugamano che era poggiato sul coperchio del water. Stiles fu temporaneamente distratto dal corpo nudo di Derek, piccoli rivoli d'acqua che gli scivolavano lungo la pelle. Pensò alle estati nel loft, ai giorni trascorsi nudi e sudati. “Stiles.”

“Ti ricordi quelle due volte che abbiamo fatto la doccia assieme?”

“Eh?” Derek cominciò ad asciugarsi. “Tipo, tanto tempo fa?” Stiles annuì. “Certo che me lo ricordo. Ricordo ogni singola cosa di quei giorni, Stiles.”

Stiles voleva gridare a Derek, chiedergli perché non gli avesse mai parlato, non gli avesse mai detto niente, chiedergli se si ricordava che Stiles avesse desiderato Derek a tal punto da odiare sé stesso e il mondo, chiedergli perché avesse lasciato credere a Stiles che lui non lo amasse. Ma invece disse, “Sono nervoso per stasera.”

“Perché?” Derek uscì dalla vasca e cominciò a passarsi l'asciugamano sui capelli. “Conosci tutti. Eri a cena con loro qualche settimana fa.”

“Questo è diverso,” Stiles disse, appoggiando la schiena contro il lavandino e incrociando le braccia. “Ora mi sto presentando come Stiles-il-ragazzo-di-Derek.”

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma si protese in avanti e lo baciò lievemente sulle labbra. “Smettila di preoccuparti.”

Ma Stiles si preoccupò lungo tutto il tragitto verso casa di Melissa. Derek gli afferrò la mano mentre camminavano verso il porticato, e Stiles si sentì in qualche modo rassicurato. Era strano essere lì non in quanto amico di Scott, ma in qualità di ragazzo di Derek, e si sentiva un estraneo nonostante avesse attraversato quell'uscio più volte di quante riuscisse a contarne.

Ma quello era stato una vita fa. Una vita alla quale Stiles doveva in qualche modo sfuggire.

Melissa aprì la porta e sorrise calorosamente quando lo vide. “Stiles!” lo attirò in un forte abbraccio. “Tuo padre mi ha detto che ti sei ritrasferito. Sono così contenta.” Lo condusse all'interno, parlando velocemente a Derek mentre lui entrava dopo di lei e chiudeva la porta. Isaac e Boyd apparvero sorpresi di vederlo quando gli si presentò davanti, ma capirono immediatamente ogni cosa.

Nessuno tuttavia fu più sorpreso di Millie.

“STILES!” gridò lei, sfrecciando attraverso la casa come un tornado biondo e lanciandosi tra le braccia di Stiles. Lui fu grato che Derek gli stesse sostando dietro perché era abbastanza certo che in caso contrario sarebbe atterrato sul sedere. Millie aveva le proprie braccia strette attorno al suo collo, tanto quasi da stritolarlo.

“Millie, mi stai per -” Stiles cercò di proferire.

“Troppo stretto, tesoro,” Derek disse gentilmente mentre le passava una mano sulla testa prima di lasciarvi un bacio. Millie allentò la presa e Stiles poté respirare di nuovo. Si riaggiustò il suo corpicino tra le braccia.

“Stiles! Sei qui! Mami e Papi e Der-Der dicevano che non saresti tornato mai più e io ho pianto e ho sperato davvero tanto perché Mami dice che se esprimi un desiderio davvero forte-”

“Millie,” Isaac la interruppe. “Rallenta.”

“Non vorrei dover assistere ad una loro conversazione,” disse lo sceriffo entrando nella stanza. “Stiles e Millie assieme? Nessuno sarebbe in grado di stare al passo.”

Stiles sorrise e sfregò il naso contro la guancia di Millie. “Sono tornato, bimba. Non puoi liberarti di me così facilmente, andiamo. Con chi altro potrei giocare a prendere il tè?”

Millie si chinò su Stiles e gli sniffò felicemente il collo. Stiles sentì Derek sbuffare dietro di sé. “Odori come Der-der!” Boyd e Isaac scoppiarono a ridere e Melissa schioccò la lingua in segno di disapprovazione. “Fai parte del branco ora?”

“Credo di sì?” Stiles rivolse disperatamente lo sguardo a Derek. Non voleva darlo per scontato. C'era stato un tempo in cui lui era stato praticamente il secondo in comando dopo Derek, ma ora non era nemmeno sicuro di essere di nuovo il benvenuto. Anche se, in realtà, lui non sentiva di essersene mai andato. Non era passato giorno a Berkeley, Claremont o San Francisco in cui Stiles non avesse pensato al branco in qualche modo.

“Lieto di non aver dovuto assistere all'iniziazione,” Boyd intonò, e Isaac riprese a ridere. Derek lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Stiles sentì il proprio viso arrossire. Grazie al cielo, in quel momento, entrò Scott e l'attenzione si spostò su di lui. Millie non permise a Stiles di metterla giù, e a lui non importò di certo, pensò che glielo dovesse.

Si sedette silenziosamente accanto a Derek durante il pasto, ascoltando e osservando. Il branco interagiva fluentemente, parlandosi l'uno sull'altro, interrompendosi, istigandosi, facendo riferimenti a questioni di cui Stiles non aveva la più pallida idea. C'era una disinvoltura e una familiarità tali in quella scena che persino suo padre ne prese parte.

Ciò faceva _struggere_ Stiles.

Anche all'interno della loro cerchia di amici, quelli con cui lui e Christopher cenavano una volta o due alla settimana, loro non avevano mai interagito così. Stiles immagino di allungarsi dall'altra parte del tavolo come Isaac aveva appena fatto per afferrare l'ultimo involtino dal piatto di Boyd, o di spingere uno di loro come Sarah aveva fatto quando aveva fatto cadere Scott sul pavimento, o di discutere animatamente della politica della contea con suo padre solo per prenderlo in giro subito dopo come Derek e Scott avevano appena fatto. Non avrebbe mai potuto fare niente di tutto ciò. Le cene a San Francisco erano divertenti, si rideva, ma si discuteva di Cose Importanti, come politica o letteratura o religione, o si parlava di lavoro, ma non si parlava mai di quelle cose in una maniera che facesse cadere ogni facciata di circostanza, che scendesse dritta al cuore di quelle persone e le facesse apparire per ciò che erano realmente. Stiles aveva discusso Kafka con i suoi amici un milione di volte, ma Boyd che pontificava su _Il Processo_ era diverso ascoltare, c'era qualcosa in quel discorso che appariva genuino e appassionato invece che semplicemente la cosa giusta da dire.

Forse era perché essere un branco creava un legame diverso, forse era perché le persone attorno a questo tavolo avevano combattuto ed erano quasi morte l'una al fianco dell'altra, più volte di quante ne potessero contare, ancora prima che la maggior parte di loro compisse i vent'anni. Le loro alleanze avevano radici più profonde di casuali amicizie. Questo era letteralmente un legame di _sangue_.

E Stiles aveva buttato via tutto questo. Era scappato da tutto questo.

Poteva aver combattuto al loro fianco, spalleggiato Isaac mentre facevano squadra per fare a pezzi una vecchia strega e scacciato un gul dalla coda di Boyd con la sua mazza da baseball, ma ormai tra loro si era formata una crepa, evidente dal modo in cui a malapena guardassero Stiles, dal fatto che non lo interpellassero e non gli rivolgessero alcuna domanda. Stiles era un osservatore silenzioso, che guardava dentro dall'esterno.

Derek percepì qualcosa e lanciò un'occhiata verso di lui, distese il braccio sullo schienale della sedia di Stiles mentre si sporgeva in avanti per posare un bacio sulla sua tempia.

Derek, il filo che lo legava a Beacon Hills, lo stava ricucendo alla sua famiglia.

Dopo cena, Stiles scivolò sul porticato sul retro in cerca di un po' d'aria. La casa era chiassosa, piena di voci e risate, e Millie gli era rimasta incollata al fianco finché Isaac e Sarah glielo avevano permesso. Ma era piacevole ritagliarsi dello spazio, prendersi un momento per pensare e riprendere fiato.

Non aveva immaginato che questa cena sarebbe stata così difficile.

Non aveva immaginato che tornare a casa sarebbe stato così difficile.

La porta si aprì alle sue spalle e lui si preparò mentalmente al peggio. Ma era solo Sarah. Stiles le aveva parlato solo una volta, al suo matrimonio cinque anni prima. Sorrise quando lei si fermò accanto a lui e poggiò i gomiti sulla ringhiera.

“È sconquassante, vero?” chiese lei, sorridendogli. Stiles annuì. “Non devi essere ansioso.”

“Come hai fatto a– oh,” Stiles disse, la mano che si agitava verso di lei. “Poteri da licantropo, giusto.”

“Non credo che gli altri stessero facendo troppa attenzione, a parte Derek. Lui ti ha osservato come un falco stanotte.”

“Lo ha fatto?” Stiles chiese, sorpreso. Aveva pensato che Derek fosse stato incurante della presenza di Stiles come il resto di loro, dal modo in cui parlava e portava avanti conversazioni con il branco.

“Sì. Tu ti muovi, lui si muove. Quando tu non stavi guardando, lui rivolgeva lo sguardo nella tua direzione, e aveva la sua mano su di te per la maggior parte del tempo.” Sarah lo guardò pensierosa. “Davvero non l'hai notato?” Stiles scosse la testa.

Apparentemente le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire. Per un decennio le piccole cose che Derek aveva fatto erano passate inosservate ai suoi occhi. Persino quando Stiles aveva così disperatamente cercato dei segni, proprio sotto il suo naso.

Apparentemente, non aveva mai imparato a parlare la lingua di Derek.

“Non è così importante,” Sarah disse, percependo chiaramente le emozioni di Stiles. “Derek è un tipo particolare. Dopo che Isaac e io ci siamo fidanzati, abbiamo discusso su chi sarebbe stato il nostro Alfa. Volevamo entrambi stare nei nostri rispettivi branchi.”

“Cosa vi ha fatto scegliere Derek?”

Sarah sorrise. “Avevo quasi convinto Isaac ad unirsi al mio branco, Derek aveva persino rimproverato Isaac per qualcosa di stupido facendolo propendere dalla nostra parte. Pensavo fosse strano, come Derek e Scott fossero entrambi Alfa e avessero questa strana dinamica di branco, ma Isaac non voleva lasciarli. Poi siamo stati attaccati. Una coppia di vampiri. Uno di loro aveva preso Isaac, lo avrebbe anche ucciso. Derek era saltato tra di loro, rendendosi vulnerabile all'altro vampiro. È quasi morto e sapeva che le possibilità di sopravvivere erano davvero scarse, ma lo ha fatto per salvare Isaac. È stato allora che ho capito.”

“Derek è quasi morto?” Stiles riuscì a malapena ad emettere le parole. Derek non gli aveva raccontato quello, e a quel tempo andavano ancora a letto assieme. Ma era appena prima che Stiles partisse per l'Europa, quando Stiles era stato talmente preso dai propri casini mentali da riuscire a malapena ad accorgersi di tutto il resto.

“Sono tutti contenti che tu sia qui,” Sarah disse, poggiando una mano sul braccio di Stiles. “Vorrei che potessi percepire il loro sollievo, la loro gioia.”

“Non hanno dimostrato niente di ciò,” Stiles brontolò.

“Non lo rende meno vero.”

Stiles sentì che quello sarebbe dovuto essere il motto della sua vita.

*

Stiles sarebbe tornato a Berkeley tra due settimane, il suo secondo anno meno terrificante del primo, ma comunque più preoccupante per altri aspetti. Inoltre, Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto che questa estate finisse. C'era qualcosa in questa estate, qualcosa tra lui e Derek, che era cambiata.

Derek aveva cominciato ad aprirsi. Stiles era rimasto disteso a letto, la testa sul grembo di Derek mentre Derek poggiava la sua allo schienale, mentre Derek gli parlava di cose di cui non aveva mai parlato prima. Gli aveva raccontato di Kate - “Avresti dovuto vederla, e sentirla, sapeva esattamente cosa dire per attrarre un licantropo adolescente e arrapato” - e della sua famiglia, di come sarebbero diventati crescendo, di sua madre e di quanto forte lei fosse. Sorrideva quando parlava di loro.

Ma c'erano altre cose, cose che allontanavano ogni residuo di un sorriso dal suo bellissimo volto, cose di cui Derek gli aveva parlato a notte fonda una volta strematisi al punto di non potersi muovere. Cose come gli anni subito dopo l'incendio, come fosse stato per lui e Laura. Si era sdraiato sul fianco, così vicino a Stiles che lui aveva potuto vedere solo gli occhi di Derek. Poi una notte ancora più tardi, con la testa posata sul grembo di Stiles mentre le mani di Stiles scorrevano tra i suoi capelli, Derek gli aveva raccontato del giorno dell'incendio. “Potevo sentire l'odore della loro carne bruciata a miglia di distanza. Impregnava i miei vestiti, i miei capelli. Molti di loro erano troppo ustionati per essere riconosciuti, ma ho scorto l'odore di mia madre, di mio fratello, l'ho seguito fino a quando qualcuno non mi ha trattenuto. Non volevano che vedessimo i corpi, ma non importava. Potevamo sentirne l'odore, sentire il vuoto dove loro erano esistiti.” Derek aveva tremato mentre le lacrime gli erano scese lungo le guance, e Stiles non aveva detto niente, lo aveva semplicemente stretto a sé e ascoltato mentre si liberava di fatti che aveva tenuto dentro per anni.

E Stiles gli aveva parlato, il che non era niente di nuovo, se non per il fatto che gli avesse parlato di cose delle quali non aveva _mai_ parlato prima, come di sua madre. Ad esempio di come fosse stato andarla a trovare in ospedale giorno dopo giorno, dopo scuola, qualche volta con il suo zaino ancora sulle spalle, di come fosse solito scalare il letto d'ospedale per starle accanto, con il suo solito modo di ballare sulle ginocchia e agitare le braccia. Di come lei fosse solita ascoltarlo parlare a raffica di ciò che l'insegnante aveva detto quel giorno, di come non lo rimproverasse se saltava di palo in frasca e lo capisse sempre se parlava troppo veloce. Di come fosse stato vederla appassire, passare dall'essere una giovane donna in salute ad un involucro vuoto e fragile, a niente di più di un letto d'ospedale vuoto e una lapide fredda e grigia.

In quelle notti, Derek aveva stretto Stiles a sé mentre lui aveva pianto, e non aveva cercato di dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene ,perché Derek sapeva che non sarebbe andato bene, sapeva che il vuoto non si sarebbe mai colmato a prescindere da quanto lui ci avrebbe provato.

Stiles non aveva mai detto a nessuno le cose che aveva detto a Derek, e lui sapeva che Derek non aveva detto a nessuno ciò che aveva detto a Stiles. Le cose erano cambiate tra di loro, si erano mosse, erano mutate in qualcosa che ricordava la speranza.

Ma Derek si stava dimostrando particolarmente ostinato quella notte, silenzioso in un modo che innervosiva Stiles dopo così tante settimane passate ad aprirsi, allontanandosi ogni qualvolta Stiles cercasse di avvicinarlo.

“Qual è il tuo problema?” Stiles gridò dopo averne avuto abbastanza.

“Non ho alcun problema.”

Stiles si alzò e marciò per il loft, dal divano al tavolo al letto alla seggiola. Più camminava, più si irritava che non vi fosse arredamento, nessuna traccia di Derek eccetto qualche libro e una piantana di seconda mano. Non c'era nemmeno una fottuta televisione.

Stiles si fermò in mezzo al loft e indicò la grossa, enorme voragine. “Hai intenzione di aggiustare quel fottutissimo buco nel muro? O di comprare dei dannatissimi mobili? Vivi ancora come se avessi in programma di lasciare la città da un momento all'altro. Non hai nemmeno un fottuto lavoro.”

“Potrei dover lasciare la città,” Derek aveva risposto, voce dura, viso irritantemente impassibile.

“Non puoi dire sul serio. Perché?”

“Perché no? Non c'è motivo per me di restare.”

Aveva percepito quell'affermazione come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Quasi negasse qualsiasi cosa che Stiles e Derek aveva fatto nel corso degli ultimi mesi, riducendolo a niente più di polvere che ora scivolava via tra le dita di Stiles.

Stiles imperversò fuori senza guardarsi alle spalle. Non tornò fino alla notte prima della partenza per Berkeley. Derek apparve sorpreso di vederlo quando bussò alla porta, ma afferrò saldamente Stiles quando lo baciò, e lo portò verso il letto, baciando ogni millimetro della sua pallida e morbida pelle.

Non dormirono quella notte. Derek tremò e sussultò al tocco di Stiles, si sciolse quando Stiles posò la propria bocca su di lui, e Stiles fu perso nel primo istante in cui Derek lo baciò. Si aggrapparono, si graffiarono e si avvinghiarono l'uno all'altro fino dopo il sorgere del sole.

Stiles non vide più Derek per quasi due anni.

*

“Sono ancora convinto di dover venire con te,” Derek disse dal letto. Stiles lanciò un'occhiata oltre la propria spalla mentre frugava tra i cassetti di Derek in cerca di qualcosa da mettere. Non aveva messo in valigia abbastanza vestiti, e non si erano preoccupati di fare il bucato. Derek era seduto sul letto, le lenzuola drappeggianti attorno alla sua vita. Aveva ancora la pettinatura di chi ha fatto sesso, e Stiles avrebbe voluto essere ancora a letto con lui. Ma doveva chiudere questa storia, e prima era meglio era.

“Credo che sia l'idea peggiore che tu abbia mai avuto.” Stiles trovò una maglietta nera che pareva più piccola delle altre e se la infilò sopra la testa, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali una volta indossata. “Pensi davvero che saresti sereno vicino a lui?” Stiles non voleva pensare a come sarebbe stato per Derek incontrare Christopher, averli nello stesso posto. Tempo e spazio non erano pronti per una cosa simile.

“Sarei a posto.”

Stiles guardò Derek incredulo. “Tu? A posto? Nello stesso luogo del tizio che hai cercato di cancellare dalla mia pelle per gli ultimi cinque giorni? Nella casa che abbiamo condiviso, piena di odori di me e lui e non di _noi_?” Gli occhi di Derek si fecero rossi solo al pensiero, e Stiles aprì le mani verso Derek. “Vedi? Ho ragione io.”

“Non mi piace l'idea che tu lo incontri,” Derek brontolò.

“Non ti fidi di me?” Stiles sbottò. “Di cosa potresti anche solo essere preoccupato? Non è che possa magicamente farmi ricadere ai suoi piedi e convincermi a tornare con lui. Ha avuto la sua occasione. Puoi per favore confidare nel fatto che io non abbia intenzione di lasciarti, cazzo?”

Derek lo fulminò e Stiles sentì l'accusa nel suo sguardo, e gli fece male. Lo uccise. Si voltò nuovamente verso i cassetti. “Non mi serve che mi si ricordi ogni dannatissima volta che sia stato io ad andarmene,” sussurrò, sapendo che Derek avrebbe sentito.

Stiles fece una pausa quando i suoi occhi individuarono qualcosa nel cassetto. Lui lo afferrò e tirò fuori il cardigan con un sussulto.

“Che c'è?” Derek chiese.

Stiles sentì la gola seccarglisi mentre passava i polpastrelli sul cotone grigio, tracciava i fori su entrambi i polsini e lungo l'orlo. Se lo portò al naso e annusò. Dopo tanti anni, ora odorava di Derek.

Quando Stiles si voltò, tenendo il maglione stretto nel pugno, Derek lo stava guardando confuso. Ma i suoi occhi scattarono presto a ciò che Stiles stava stringendo e Stiles non riuscì a decifrare precisamente l'espressione che mutò i suoi lineamenti.

“L'hai tenuta?” Stiles chiese con voce roca.

“L'hai lasciata una delle ultime volte che sei rimasto a casa mia. Dopo la laurea.”

Stiles la toccò quasi con reverenza. Ora l'aveva, pensò che ora aveva la prova. Prova del fatto che Derek l'avesse amato per tutti gli ultimi anni, che Derek fosse stato tanto distrutto e disperato quanto lui. Prova a cui forse Stiles poteva credere e che poteva usare per convincersi che questo fosse reale. Anni di struggimento e _speranza_ ricamati assieme in quel tessuto di cotone grigio, perché Derek non era riuscito a lasciarlo andare, Stiles non era riuscito a lasciarlo andare.

“Ma tu l'hai tenuto. Per tutto questo tempo.”

“Probabilmente è finito nel mucchio per sbaglio,” Derek disse.

Stiles fece scattare la testa e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Imperversò verso il letto e infilò il maglione sotto il naso di Derek, mostrandogli il buco sul gomito che non era stato lì prima, che era stato consumato dal bisogno di Derek di tenere Stiles vicino. “Non sono io ad aver consumato questo. E non è mangiato dai topi.” Stiles glielo agitò davanti. “L'hai fatto tu, Derek. Tu hai consumato il maglione.”

Derek non disse niente, ma Stiles notò che le sue orecchie erano diventate rosse. Il silenzio fece infuriare Stiles e lui lanciò il maglione in testa a Derek prima di lanciarsi sul proprio borsone e rovistarvi fino ad estrarne un pezzo di carta consumato. Lo prese e lo gettò sul grembo di Derek. Derek lo sollevò attentamente e lo lesse.

“Lo hai ancora?”

“Ho letto quel fottuto messaggio ogni fottuto giorno mentre attraversavo l'Europa con lo zaino in spalla.” Stiles inspirò e recitò, la sua voce che si spezzava leggermente, “ _Ti è permesso non sapere cosa stai facendo. Nessuno di noi lo sa davvero._ ” Derek sollevò lo sguardo dal foglio, la bocca spalancata per lo stupore. “ _Non devi programmare il tuo futuro in questo preciso momento, puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi per capire cosa tu voglia davvero dalla vita. Non c'è termine di scadenza._ ” Stiles sentì le proprie mani tremare, ripensando alla cena della notte prima, agli ultimi giorni con Derek, a ciò che era sul punto di andare a fare. “ _Solo, non aver paura di fare errori,_ ” concluse con voce sottile.

“L'hai imparato a memoria,” Derek disse stupidamente.

Stiles l'aveva memorizzato mentre aveva camminato attraverso la campagna irlandese, mentre era rimasto seduto in un balcone d'albergo in Toscana, su una barca al largo della costa delle isole greche, su un treno in corsa lungo le Alpi. Stiles poteva ancora vedere dove l'inchiostro sbiadiva, dove aveva versato del caffè sul bordo, dove gli orli erano logori e stracciati. La scrittura di Derek era marchiata a fuoco nella sua mente.

“E tu hai tenuto quel dannato maglione e consumato il gomito fino a bucarlo,” Stiles rispose mentre riprendeva la nota dalle mani Derek e la rimetteva al sicuro nella sua borsa. “Perché non riesci ad ammettere che l'hai indossato? Perché negarlo?” Stiles chiese mentre si voltava. Il viso di Derek era cauto, impenetrabile, e Stiles desiderò sferrargli un pugno. “Riuscirai mai ad accettare che sono qui? Non correrò di nuovo tra le braccia di Christopher quando andrò a prendere la mia roba. Mi ripeti che mi ami, ma non mi hai parlato affatto ieri durante la cena -”

“Nemmeno tu hai parlato!” Derek gridò. “Isaac mi ha chiesto se tu fossi arrabbiato con tutti, se avessero fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.”

“Nessuno ha detto una parola!” Stiles gridò. “Era come se non fossi nemmeno lì. Stavate tutti parlando e ridendo ed era fortemente imbarazzante. Cazzo, Derek, persino mio padre non mi ha rivolto la parola.”

“Nessuno sapeva cosa dire,” Derek gridò. “È ancora uno shock persino il fatto che tu sia qui! Ci sei mancato ogni fottuto giorno, abbiamo dovuto superarlo e smettere di sperare che saresti tornato perché avevi reso perfettamente chiaro che non volessi tornare qui.”

“TU MI HAI DATO IL FOTTUTISSIMO PERMESSO!” Stiles urlò. Ora tutto il suo corpo tremava e lui sentì il formicolio delle lacrime all'angolo dei propri occhi, ma sbatté le ciglia per scacciarle. “Te ne sei andato senza dirmi addio, Derek, e io mi sono ritrovato con questo messaggio criptico che diceva che era normale non avere idea di cosa avrei fatto, che non dovevo capire tutto e di prendermi il tempo che mi serviva per capire cosa volessi davvero. Mi hai detto che non c'era una scadenza. E indovina un po', Derek? È quello che ho fatto. Sono andato in Europa e ho avuto più relazioni, e mi sono innamorato di Christopher. Sono stati degli errori? Forse. Ma ognuno di essi mi ha portato qui, mi hanno riportato a te, cazzo. E tu non riesci nemmeno ad ammettere di aver indossato il mio dannatissimo maglione.”

Derek fu fuori dal letto e vicino a Stiles in un batter d'occhio, maglione alla mano. “Volevo bruciarlo,” Derek sussurrò. “Ma l'ho indossato per dormire per mesi perché odorava di te. Poi ho continuato ad indossarlo per abitudine. L'ho indossato per quasi un anno.”

“Perché non volevi dirmelo?” Stiles chiese, guardando negli occhi di Derek, provando a capire cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa. “Non allontanarmi ora che sono qui. L'abbiamo già fatto troppe volte.”

“Mi hai lasciato, Stiles,” Derek disse, abbassando lo sguardo sul maglione tra le sue mani. “Pensavo mi avessi abbandonato. Eri l'unica persona di cui mi fidassi. Ti amo, mi fido di te, so che non te ne andrai di nuovo. Ma mi ci vorrà un po' di tempo per crederlo davvero.”

Stiles fece scivolare le proprie mani attorno alla vita di Derek e premette il viso sul suo collo. “Mi dispiace,” Stiles mormorò. “Per averti ferito. Non ho mai voluto ferirti.”

“Anche a me dispiace averti ferito,” Derek disse. Stiles si aggrappò a quelle parole, sperò che Derek si aggrappasse alle sue. Forse un giorno avrebbero smesso di scusarsi a vicenda, non ne avrebbero più sentito il bisogno.

“Perché te ne sei andato?” Derek chiese. “Perché non hai lasciato solo me, hai lasciato tuo padre, Scott.”

Stiles allungò la mano in modo assente a toccarsi il fianco. La mano di Derek coprì la sua, poi scivolò sotto la sua maglietta per passare le dita sulle cicatrici. Stiles poteva ancora sentire il dolore, ciò che aveva provato alla sensazione di essere sventrato. Quanto terrorizzato fosse stato all'idea di diventare un licantropo. Come per la prima volta nella propria vita, avesse realizzato di essere mortale, di essere umano e che sarebbe morto. Ed era stato terrorizzato all'idea di morire, aveva ancora così tanto da fare, cazzo, aveva avuto solo ventidue anni al tempo; e ciò che era peggio, era stato il terrore all'idea di lasciare Scott, Derek, suo padre. Sapeva ciò che la morte causa a chi resta. Non voleva essere la causa di quel genere di sofferenza.

“Volevo una vita normale,” Stiles disse. “Non volevo morire.”

Derek premette il palmo aperto sulle cicatrici mentre attirava Stiles a sé e lo baciava. Stiles provò a dirgli tutto ciò che gli ribolliva in petto attraverso la sua lingua, cercò di comunicargli in un modo in cui Derek avrebbe capito. Quando interruppe il bacio, la sua fronte posata su quella di Derek, Stiles disse, “Non pensavo mi avresti mai amato.”

“Non smetterò mai.”

“Ora lo so.”

*

Stiles era tornato dalla lezione per trovare la stanza di dormitorio vuota e una lettera da Derek. Era corso di ritorno dal suo esame di riparazione, con due caffè e la notizia che ce l'avessero fatta, Stiles l'aveva passato. Derek lo aveva aiutato, come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte prima di allora. Ma il dormitorio di Stiles era vuoto, poche righe scribacchiate che sembravano fare implicitamente riferimento a qualcosa di più di un semplice test, della sua laurea imminente e della ricerca di lavoro.

Derek se n'era andato e gli aveva detto di prendersi il suo tempo per farsi un'idea delle cose.

Il che era ciò che Stiles faceva. L'ultimo anno alla Berkeley era stato il più difficile anno della sua vita. Più difficile persino di kanima e branchi di Alfa e tutto il resto. Con quella roba poteva anche vincere, era diventato un esperto. Poteva anche deflettere e pianificare e fare ricerche, e se teneva a freno la lingua riusciva anche a sfuggire alle insidie. Le persone attorno a lui venivano ferite, ma la maggior parte di loro guarivano. La maggior parte. Dei restanti ne aveva compianto e superato la perdita. Le persone morivano, lo sapeva. L'aveva imparato sin da troppo piccolo.

Ma aveva cominciato il suo ultimo anno con un fianco disseminato di punti e dolore che si estendeva sotto la sua pelle, in fondo fino alle ossa, fino alla sua anima. Ogni volta che si muoveva pensava a quanto ci fosse andato vicino, a come la differenza di un centimetro, un millisecondo, un respiro avrebbero potuto cambiare tutto e lui sarebbe stato messo a giacere accanto a sua madre in cimitero, la propria lapide eretta a colmare il vuoto lasciato dove un tempo vi era lui. Si era chiesto se suo padre avrebbe messo il suo vero nome sulla sua lapide, se quello sarebbe stato il modo in cui Scott, Derek e gli altri lo avrebbero scoperto. Sarebbero rimasti davanti alla sua tomba a ridere di quanto stupido fosse il nome di Stiles, capendo finalmente perché non lo avesse mai rivelato a nessuno.

Senonché, lui non sarebbe stato lì a ridere con loro, a dir loro di tacere. Non avrebbe assistito a niente di tutto ciò, la laurea di Scott in infermieristica e il momento in cui si sarebbe innamorato di una donna che non avrebbe paragonato ad Allison. Non sarebbe stato lì quandunque Derek avesse mai realizzato i propri sentimenti per Stiles e avesse deciso di volere con lui più di un'amicizia con benefici. Non sarebbe stato lì per sentire la pelle di Derek sotto le proprie dita, il suo tiepido fiato aleggiare sul suo orecchio, le sue labbra scivolare lungo il suo collo.

La ferita aveva impiegato mesi a guarire. Il segno che aveva lasciato ancora di più. Derek aveva tracciato con le sue dita le rosee fresche cicatrici quel fine settimana che era venuto a trovarlo, le aveva baciate e leccate quasi come avesse potuto in quel modo cancellarle. Ma quelle cicatrici erano incise nel profondo di Stiles, in aggiunta alle altre cicatrici che aveva ignorato troppo a lungo.

Stiles lesse il messaggio di Derek quasi ogni giorno. Durante il suo ultimo semestre, quando fu sul punto di abbandonare, quando non pensava si sarebbe laureato. Durante tutti i suoi attacchi di panico, perché non aveva avuto così tanti attacchi di panico come durante il suo ultimo anno da subito dopo la morte di sua madre. Era come se ogni notte il mondo gli sottraesse l'aria dai polmoni, cercando di soffocarlo un secondo dopo l'altro.

Quando pensava a cose come cosa fare una volta laureato, perché non aveva alcun piano mentre chiunque altro attorno a lui aveva una borsa di studio e un'ammissione alla specialistica e un lavoro e lui non aveva niente. Al fatto che Scott lo chiamasse appena, e che lui a malapena chiamasse Scott, perché Scott stava finendo l'università di infermieristica e aveva Isaac e Boyd, e Stiles non aveva nessuno, era solo e troppo distante. Al fatto che un minuto Derek sembrasse amarlo, ma quello successivo stesse sparendo e allontanando Stiles, e che ciò lo _ferisse_ ogni volta che accadeva, che non diventasse mai più semplice perché Derek si era infiltrato sotto la sua pelle, aveva scritto il proprio nome su tutte le ossa di Stiles fino a quando nessuno avrebbe potuto reggere il confronto, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto nemmeno avvicinarsi a calzare perfettamente la vita di Stiles come Derek aveva fatto.

Ma niente lo attaccava a Berkeley, niente lo squarciava e lo lasciava sfigurato e distrutto. Ricordava la prima volta che aveva provato a fare sesso con qualcuno dopo l'accaduto, si era sfilato la maglietta e la ragazza aveva strabuzzato gli occhi e detto, “Cosa diavolo è successo?” e Stiles aveva avuto un attacco di panico proprio lì tra le sue gambe, mezzo nudo ed eretto.

Non aveva più fatto sesso fino alla notte del matrimonio di Isaac. Derek non aveva fatto domande, Derek _sapeva_. Derek aveva toccato quella e tutte le altre cicatrici che Stiles aveva, sapeva dove ciascuna di esse si trovasse e come se le fosse procurate. E Stiles aveva realizzato quella notte, muovendosi sotto Derek, che se ne sarebbe dovuto andare, che sarebbe dovuto fuggire prima che la cosa l'avesse consumato. Perché se fosse tornato a Beacon Hills, se per qualche miracolo Derek l'avesse amato a sua volta, la loro vita li avrebbe travolti come una tempesta e Stiles sarebbe andato a fondo, senza conoscere nient'altro che dolore e tortura e morte. Non avrebbe mai visto niente di diverso, sarebbe rimasto incollato a Derek e avrebbe atteso che la tempesta riniziasse e li distruggesse entrambi.

Stiles era scivolato fuori dal letto senza svegliare Derek e aveva prenotato un volo di poche ore più tardi per l'Europa. Non aveva fatto rientro per oltre un anno.

*

Scott salutò Derek, il quale sostava in piedi sul porticato anteriore in niente più di un paio di pantaloncini da ginnastica, mentre Stiles entrava nel SUV di Derek. Aveva dato il permesso a Stiles di usarlo per traslocare le proprie cose da San Francisco.

“Inoltre, è tuo ora,” Derek aveva detto. “Siamo compagni, giusto? Condividiamo una casa, condivideremo anche le macchine.”

“Tranne la Jeep. La Jeep è mia,” Stiles disse. “E la Camaro è tua. Non è assolutamente negoziabile.” Derek aveva roteato lo sguardo e acconsentito, ma aveva detto a Stiles di concentrarsi sul punto della questione.

Scott aveva portato del caffè a Stiles e lui lo stava bevendo mentre si dirigevano verso l'autostrada. “Derek ti ha marcato per bene,” Scott scherzò dopo qualche minuto. “Puzzi di lui. E poi, stai indossando i suoi abiti?”

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo alla maglietta nera e il maglione grigio. “Il maglione è mio. A quanto pare, me lo ha rubato cinque anni fa.”

“Avete avuto una discussione?”

Stiles sospirò. “Qualcosa del genere? Sono stati dei giorni difficili.”

“Pensavo che voi due foste nella fase di luna di miele.”

“Siamo nella fase 'come cazzo funziona questa relazione'.” Stiles infilò il caffè nel porta-tazza e si accomodò nel sedile mentre guidava. “Stiamo risolvendo le piccole questioni.”

“Perché non hai chiesto a lui di venire con te?” Scott chiese.

Stiles distolse lo sguardo dalla strada abbastanza a lungo da dare a Scott il suo miglior sguardo da “sei fottutamente serio?”. “Derek e il mio ex amante assieme nella stessa stanza? No. Vorrei tenere Christopher intero. Inoltre, sarà già abbastanza difficile spostare la mia roba. Spero che Christopher non ci sia – ha un evento tutto il giorno per una delle sue associazioni umanitarie – ma per sicurezza...”

“Stai prendendo la decisione giusta?”

“Perché continuano a chiedermelo tutti? E con tutti, intendo tu e mio padre.”

“Perché ci preoccupiamo. E vogliamo essere sicuri.”

“Sì, è la decisione migliore. Ma essere in una relazione con Derek non è la cosa più semplice del mondo, sai. Abbiamo entrambi un sacco di problemi da risolvere.”

Scott rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi chiese, “Perché? Voglio dire, perché lasciare Christopher?”

Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di prendere un grosso sorso di caffè. “Questo potrebbe essere il miglior modo per spiegarlo. Sono tornato con Derek da cinque giorni, e abbiamo avuto qualcosa come venti piccole discussioni.”

“Solo venti?” Scott lo stuzzicò.

“Taci, sono serio. Miriadi di discussioni su piccole cose, come su cosa mangiare per cena, che genere di lattuga usare nell'insalata, sul fatto che Derek lasci i suoi fottutissimi calzini sportivi sporchi vicino alla porta sul retro. E quelle cose sono puzzolenti, lascia che te lo dica. Ma abbiamo anche litigato per cose importanti e discusso su cosa proviamo l'uno per l'altro, sul perché me ne sia andato, sul perché lui mi abbia respinto, sai, tutte le cose serie.”

“Okay, quindi tu e Derek litigate. Avete sempre litigato. Sono abbastanza sicuro che per voi due sia un preliminare.”

“Esattamente,” Stiles disse. “Sai quante volte Christopher ed io abbiamo litigato in due anni?” Scott scosse la testa. “Tipo cinque. Forse. Abbiamo litigato riguardo i suoi turni di lavoro, il sesso e i soldi. Basta. Per tutto il resto andavamo perfettamente d'accordo.”

“E questa è una cosa negativa?” Scott chiese.

“Non c'era passione, era noioso. Certo, ero contento, ma non ero _felice_. Con Derek sono felice. Sì, ora le cose sono un po' difficili perché stiamo cercando di lasciarci il passato alle spalle, conoscerci di nuovo a vicenda, inquadrare la situazione. Ma anche quando stiamo litigando, anche quando fa male, sono felice. _Provo_ qualcosa. So che mi ama, o ancora meglio, so che è _innamorato_ di me. Il genere di innamoramento da sbattermi al muro e scoparmi fino a farmi gridare, da rischiare la vita per me saltando davanti ad un Omega a piede libero, da conservare il mio fottuto maglione e consumare il gomito fino a bucarlo. E io lo amo esattamente con la stessa forza.”

“Anche tu hai tenuto uno dei suoi maglioni?” Scott sorrise.

Stiles aveva conservato cose, proprio come Derek. La lettera che aveva mostrato a Derek quella mattina, la felpa pacchiana che Derek gli aveva comprato nella loro gita alla spiaggia, lo scontrino di quel loro appuntamento con il frozen yogurt, il post-it sul quale Derek aveva svogliatamente disegnato il simbolo del triskelion una notte che Stiles stava guardando la TV prima di incollarglielo in fronte. Non era tanto, ma era l'inventario della sua relazione con Derek, oggetti rubati messi via come gli istanti rubati che Stiles aveva messo al sicuro nella propria memoria, chiudendoli a chiave, proteggendoli così da non dimenticare mai che loro due fossero accaduti.

“No, faccia di cazzo,” Stiles rispose, allungando la mano e spingendo Scott per dispetto. “Dio, quando sei diventato così sarcastico, o sei sempre stato così sarcastico e io ne ero immune?”

Il sorriso di Scott si fece più ampio. “Mi sei mancato, Stiles.”

“Anche tu mi sei mancato, amico.”

*

Scott e Stiles gettarono la roba di Stiles nelle scatole senza un reale sistema di calatogazione, semplicemente cercando di portare le cose fuori dall'appartamento il più velocemente possibile. I traslocatori si presentarono poche ore dopo che Scott e Stiles arrivarono, e Stiles si assicurò di aver preso solo i propri mobili – la libreria e la scrivania, la panca che usava quando portava le proprie piante ed esperimenti a casa, il tavolo e le sedie, la poltrona reclinabile nel soggiorno. Non gli importava di tutto il resto. Ai traslocatori bastò poco tempo per caricare l'arredamento sul furgone, assieme alle scatole che avevano imballato fino a quel momento, e diede loro l'indirizzo di Derek.

Subito dopo l'ora di pranzo, Stiles vide Scott irrigidirsi prima di sentire la chiave nella toppa. Mantenne lo sguardo fisso mentre Christopher apriva la porta, giacché Stiles e Scott avevano bloccato le attività di imballaggio dei suoi libri.

“Pensavo lavorassi oggi,” Stiles asserì.

L'espressione di Christopher si fece rigida. “Così che tu potessi semplicemente prendere la tua roba senza dovermi vedere?”

“In pratica.”

Scott si alzò a disagio e senza dire una parola prese le ultime tre scatole che avevano preparato per portarle giù al SUV. Stiles si alzò e fissò Christopher.

“Quindi, te ne stai andando,” disse.

“Te l'avevo detto due settimane fa,” Stiles rispose. Christopher fece due passi verso di lui.

“Speravo avresti cambiato idea. Speravo saresti rinsavito.”

Quell'affermazione irritò Stiles al limite della sopportazione. Lui fulminò Christopher con lo sguardo. “Non cambierò idea.”

“Ne vale la pena? È quello il tizio di cui mi hai parlato, quello che ti ha spezzato il cuore e che non ricambiava il tuo amore.”

“È stato un grosso malinteso,” Stiles disse. Perché quello era ciò che la sua relazione con Derek era stata, un grosso malinteso dopo l'altro, una costante stringa di cattiva comunicazione e giochi di tira e molla.

“Ed è su questo che vuoi puntare la tua vita, un fraintendimento con un tizio che hai sempre detto avere le capacità comunicative di un Neanderthal.”

“Non ho intenzione di discutere di questo,” Stiles disse. “La mia decisione è presa. Sono innamorato di lui.”

“Come puoi essere innamorato di lui? Sei stato a Beacon Hills per qualche giorno.”

“Sono sempre stato innamorato di lui.” Stiles odiò il modo in cui poté vedere il dolore sul volto di Christopher, non voleva ferirlo ma non poteva mentire.

“Sei un coglione,” Christopher sbottò.

“Lo so,” Stiles disse, chinandosi a mettere i libri nella scatola. Sollevò lo sguardo quando sentì delle dita sul proprio collo.

“Immagino di sapere cosa abbiate fatto durante queste ultime settimane,” Christopher disse, il veleno nella sua voce. Le dita di Stiles corsero al proprio collo, sfiorando un segno che non sapeva Derek avesse lasciato lì. L'aveva fatto apposta, Stiles lo sapeva. Christopher non era un licantropo, non poteva odorare il modo in cui Derek aveva rivendicato Stiles, quindi Derek lo aveva marcato visualmente, un promemoria che Stiles fosse suo ora. “L'ho cercato su Facebook. È sexy, chiunque abbia degli occhi può accorgersene. Ma quello non è tutto, Stiles.”

“Il suo aspetto ha smesso di importarmi quando ero un adolescente,” Stiles disse, ed era la verità. Ma ovviamente, Stiles pensò slealmente, anche quello non guastava.

“Oh, davvero? Hai succhiotti su tutto il collo, e irritazione da barba sul volto. Hai l'aspetto di chi è stanco dal sesso, conosco quell'aspetto su di te. Lo vedo dal modo in cui cammini.”

Stiles lo fulminò con lo sguardo, voleva dire a Christopher che lui non era mai andato nemmeno vicino al vedere quell'aspetto su Stiles, che Christopher non avrebbe potuto far gridare Stiles e farlo apparire stanco dal sesso nemmeno se la sua vita fosse dipesa da quello. Ma si morse la lingua, non voleva essere crudele.

“È per il sesso?” Christopher chiese, la sua voce più vulnerabile ora. “Pensavo le cose stessero migliorando tra di noi.”

Stiles sospirò e si alzò, facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli. “Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che con Derek il sesso è migliore di quanto fosse con te? Forse quello sarebbe dovuto essere il primo segnale per noi.”

“Cosa, il fatto che non ho dei grossi muscoli e non ti lascio succhiotti così che tu possa sembrare una puttana da quattro soldi?”

“No, che non fossimo destinati a stare insieme perché non ti ho mai sentito tanto nel profondo, fino alle ossa, fino alle punte dei piedi, come invece faccio con Derek. Che lui sappia colmare i vuoti che mi porto dentro, che annulli il mio senso di vuoto. Derek ed io siamo così intrecciati assieme da non poter stare con nessun altro. Ci sono cose del mio passato, della mia vita che tu non capirai mai, nessuno le capirà, eccetto lui.” Stiles si accorse che la propria mano era premuta contro il suo fianco, aperta sulle cicatrici. Christopher lo notò e scosse la testa.

“Non so nemmeno più chi sei,” Chistopher disse.

“No, credo che tu stia vedendo il vero me per la prima volta.”

Christopher osservò Stiles mentre finiva di imballare, Scott chiaramente assente. Quando Stiles ebbe riempito l'ultima scatola, mandò un messaggio a Scott e lui si presentò immediatamente e le portò tutte e quattro giù per le scale.

“Tutti i tuoi amici hanno il fisico da body builders?” Christopher chiese, e Stiles rise.

“Qualcosa del genere.” Si alzò davanti a Christopher, parte di lui triste. “Ti voglio bene,” Stiles disse. “Voglio che tu sia felice. Che trovi la tua anima gemella, e capisca che non ero io.”

Christopher parve essere sul punto di dire qualcosa, invece si sporse in avanti e baciò Stiles. Lui si chiese se il gesto avesse lo scopo di cercare di riconquistarlo, ma non aveva altro sapore se non quello di un addio.

Quando Stiles scese le scale, lanciò le chiavi a Scott, non in vena di guidare. Sebbene non volesse rivedere Christopher mai più, gli dolse lasciarsi San Francisco e quella vita alle spalle. Era parte di lui, anche se quel capitolo era chiuso.

Una volta sull'autostrada, Stiles chiese, “Hai sentito tutto, non è vero?”

“Già.”

“Ho davvero l'aspetto di una troia fatta?”

Scott rise, forte e chiaro. “Sei sempre stato un po' una troia quando si tratta di Derek.”

“Giusta osservazione.”

Stiles sfilò il cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Derek. _Sulla strada di casa._ E un momento dopo, inviò un altro messaggio che diceva, _Ogni dubbio sul fatto di aver preso la decisione giusta è svanito_.

Derek rispose con, _casa. Mi piace come suona._

*

“Vorrei essere un uccello,” Stiles disse, dita dei piedi che spuntavano dal bordo della roccia sullo strapiombo della riserva che dava sulla valle. “Essere un uccello sarebbe tanto meglio che essere un licantropo.”

Derek sghignazzò dietro di lui. “Come lo sai?”

“Sarei piccolo, veloce, saprei volare, e -”

“Beccare tutti fino alla morte? Innervosirli con il tuo cinguettio senza sosta?”

“No.” Stiles scansionò l'infinita linea di alberi verdi, gli avvallamenti e le curve delle montagne lungo l'orizzonte. “Sarebbe fantastico.”

“Se fossi un uccello, cosa potresti fare che sarebbe così fantastico?” Derek chiese.

Stiles aprì le braccia e rivolse il viso al cielo. Chiuse gli occhi. “Volerei lontano. Molto, molto lontano da tutto.”

*

Scott e Stiles svoltarono nel vialetto attorno all'una di notte. Tra Scott e Derek a scaricare il SUV e Stiles che supervisionava, Scott se ne andò all'1:30, e Stiles rimase in piedi in salotto, a guardare le scatole impilate ovunque attorno a sé, i suoi mobili che occupavano qualsiasi spazio libero nel soggiorno e nella sala da pranzo. Stava iniziando a sentirsi sopraffatto dalle emozioni, quando Derek infilò le braccia attorno alla sua vita da dietro.

“Odori di lui,” Derek mormorò, odorando lungo il suo collo e poi attorno alle sue labbra. “L'hai baciato.”

“Lui mi ha baciato. Era un bacio d'addio.”

Derek sfregò il naso sul suo collo e Stiles sospirò in risposta. “Quindi l'hai incontrato? Com'è andata?”

“Non troppo bene. Mi ha accusato di stare con te solo per il sesso.”

Derek fece scivolare le mani sotto il fronte della maglietta di Stiles e le fece scorrere su e giù lungo il suo stomaco. “Non è così?”

“Non solo,” Stiles rispose con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Derek ridacchiò sul suo collo. “È molto, molto meglio, però. La mia vita sessuale con Christopher è stata... scialba.”

Derek rilasciò Stiles e lo aggirò così da poterlo scrutare. “Che vuoi dire?”

Stiles sospirò sentendosi imbarazzato. “Voglio dire, avevamo orgasmi. Ma mancava sempre qualcosa. Abbiamo provato ogni genere di cosa, io sopra, lui sopra, oggetti, giochi di ruolo, qualche cosa un po' più eccentrico, ma quella scintilla e quel fuoco continuavano a mancare. E lui non si sentiva mai a suo agio come ero io. Qualche volta mi guardava come fossi un pazzo quando suggerivo qualcosa. Tu ed io non abbiamo mai attraversato una simile situazione. Diamine, mi hai legato, sculacciato, abbiamo usato ogni sorta di oggetti l'uno sull'altro, cosparso l'altro del nostro sperma... sembra sempre così naturale.”

“Lo è,” Derek disse, attirando Stiles a sé. “Per noi.”

“Ho fatto del sesso fantastico con altre persone, ma tu sei sempre comunque il migliore.”

“Mi fa piacere sentirlo,” Derek sorrise contro la guancia di Stiles.

“Sono contento di essere a casa,” Stiles disse.

“Sono contento anche io che tu sia a casa,” Derek mormorò prima di baciarlo. Derek gli afferrò le cosce e Stiles saltò su, avvolgendo le proprie gambe attorno a Derek così che potesse portarlo su per le scale. Mentre si rotolavano tra le lenzuola, imparando a memoria le loro bocche e la loro pelle, Stiles decise che era stanco di scappare. Forse lui e Derek erano ancora solo nell'occhio del ciclone e qualcosa sarebbe subentrato a distruggerli, ma non gli importava, non più.

Aveva lasciato Beacon Hills e visto il mondo, aveva provato una vita che non avesse incluso il branco e licantropi e Derek. Una vita in cui era stato felice perché non aveva pensato di poter avere tutto _questo_ , di poter gestire tutto questo. Una vita in cui tutto era stato _piacevole_ perché era sempre mancato qualcosa.

Quel pezzo mancante era Derek.

Una volta che i loro abiti furono sul pavimento, quando le mani di ciascuno percorrevano il corpo dell'altro, Derek sussurrò, “Ti voglio dentro di me,” e Stiles potrebbe aver ansimato nel voltare Derek a pancia insù. L'avevano fatto poche volte prima di allora, volte che Stiles poteva contare sulle punta delle dita e che ricordava come ricordava il proprio nome. Aveva dominato altri partner, ma con nessuno aveva provato ciò che sentiva immergendosi in Derek, niente era capace di aggrapparglisi al cuore e tirarlo via dal suo petto come la vista della testa di Derek gettata all'indietro, collo esposto mentre si contorceva sotto Stiles, il viso mutato dal piacere.

Forse quello era il modo in cui Stiles avrebbe dovuto capire che Derek lo amava. Avrebbe dovuto realizzarlo quel giorno in cui Derek gli aveva permesso di scoparlo, fidandosi di lui e esponendo sé stesso, ammettendo di essere in realtà vulnerabile e di volerlo condividere con Stiles. O forse la notte che gli aveva parlato al telefono dando ad uno Stiles ubriaco le direzioni per il suo dormitorio a Berkeley, o quando Derek gli aveva permesso di vederlo piangere, o quando aveva lasciato tutto e aveva guidato fino a Berkeley per il fine settimana nel momento in cui Stiles l'aveva chiamato.

O forse quando Derek gli aveva dato un consiglio per la prima volta in assoluto, la sua saggezza depositata su un pezzo di carta scarabocchiato perché Derek non sapeva come usare le proprie parole e per anni aveva confessato a Stiles cosa provasse usando il suo corpo, in un linguaggio che Stiles non aveva compreso. Che Derek lo amasse abbastanza da dirgli di andare a scoprire sé stesso, che lo amasse abbastanza da aggrapparsi ad un maglione nella speranza che Stiles sarebbe ritornato un giorno.

Niente di tutto ciò importava ora. Si erano mancati a vicenda così tante volte che Stiles era sorpreso che fossero assieme in quel momento, Stiles immerso in Derek, Derek caldo e aderente attorno a lui, stringendolo e rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare. Ma finalmente, dopo anni di silenzio, parlavano la stessa lingua, una lingua solo per Stiles-e-Derek fatta di mani e bocche e pelle umida e odori e silenzi e parole che finalmente avevano entrambi imparato a formare.

“Ti amo,” Stiles disse sul collo di Derek prima di leccarne la pelle salata.

“Ti amo anche io,” Derek rispose. Strinse le gambe attorno alla vita di Stiles, attirandolo più vicino, come se stesse cercando di fondere Stiles con il proprio corpo.

“Credo di aver realizzato una cosa oggi,” Stiles disse. Derek aprì gli occhi e lo fissò, il suo sguardo leggermente velato con le pupille largamente dilatate. Il respiro di Stiles gli si fermò in gola, preso alla sprovvista dall'unicità degli occhi di Derek ancora una volta dopo tutti questi anni. Si chiese se anche a ottant'anni si sarebbe ancora lasciato cogliere impreparato da quello sguardo.

“Cosa?” Derek protese le mani e avvolse il viso di Stiles. Stiles sorrise e tutto d'un tratto volle piangere. La fronte di Derek si corrugò.

“Scusa, sono stato distratto.” Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo ma sorrise affettuosamente, e Stiles ondeggiò il bacino lentamente. “Solo un minuto fa ho pensato per la prima volta all'idea di invecchiare con te. Ho pensato a come sarebbe stato avere ottant'anni ed essere ancora innamorato di te.” Stiles si tirò via e spinse nuovamente dentro, e gli occhi di Derek scattarono per chiudersi mentre la sua sua schiena si inarcava. “Ma credo che sia una conseguenza di ciò che ho realizzato oggi.”

“Che sarebbe?” Le mani di Derek scivolarono giù lungo la schiena di Stiles, gli afferrarono il sedere, le dita percorsero l'apertura tra le natiche. Stiles realizzò che questo era reale, che questa era la sua vita. Niente più cose piacevoli, niente più essere contenti, niente più accontentarsi perché non avrebbe potuto avere ciò che voleva.

“Credo di aver finalmente accettato che tu mi ami, che questa storia funzionerà.” Stiles protese un braccio e afferrò una delle mani di Derek, bloccandola sopra la sua testa mentre intrecciava le loro dita. “Mi sento completo, Derek. Mi sento completo per la prima volta nella mia vita.”

“Sei tornato da me,” Derek disse. “Hai portato tutta la tua roba e hai chiamato questa abitazione casa e hai intenzione di restare.”

Stiles lo baciò e Derek avvolse entrambe le braccia attorno al suo collo mentre Stiles stringeva i fianchi di Derek, penetrandolo in una frenesia d'emozioni. Lo stava travolgendo, l'idea di quanta forza ci fosse nel suo amore per Derek, l'idea che ogni notte Derek sarebbe stato lì accanto a lui. Così come i suoi calzini sporchi e i suoi silenzi meditabondi e i suoi tentativi di pagare per qualsiasi cosa e il suo essere geloso, ma Stiles avrebbe comprato un tipo particolare di lattuga e sarebbe scappato quando sarebbe invece dovuto restare a parlare e avrebbe letto dal suo tablet a letto e rubato tutti i vestiti di Derek così da poter odorare di lui. Ma sarebbero invecchiati assieme, si sarebbero fatti venire i capelli grigi e le rughe e forse avrebbero avuto dei figli. Si sarebbero seduti sul porticato anteriore a novant'anni, prendendosi per mano perché non avrebbero più potuto fare molto altro ormai.

Derek venne per primo, stringendosi attorno a Stiles tanto forte che lui poté a malapena respirare, e cosparse i loro petti con il proprio sperma fino a che Stiles non affondò in Derek e venne con un tremito e un ansito. Si estrasse dopo qualche momento e lasciò che Derek lo facesse rotolare sulla schiena e si adagiasse sopra di lui, baciandolo e leccandolo. Derek prese il proprio pugno coperto di sperma e sfregò l'umido membro di Stiles un paio di volte, poi premette gentilmente le proprie dita e i loro sperma mischiati tra loro all'interno di Stiles e fuse i loro odori. Lui si chiese come avesse mai potuto pensare di vivere senza questo, di stare con qualcuno che dicesse ti amo solo a parole, ma non ugualmente udibile nei silenzi e negli odori. Era bizzarro, ma era _giusto_.

Stiles sapeva che questa storia non sarebbe stata solo del fantastico sesso, sarebbe stata anche litigi e rabbia e delusioni e ferite, ma sarebbe stata un vita. Una vita che avrebbe costruito con Derek. Con il branco, e soprattutto, suo padre.

E alla fine, quello era tutto ciò che Stiles aveva sempre desiderato sin dall'inizio.

*

**Epilogo**

Erano circondati. Circondati da un branco di orsi mannari – _cosa cazzo è un orso mannaro, non credeva queste cose esistessero, tanto meno in California –_ e gli esiti non sembravano positivi. Gli orsi mannari erano grossi, fottutamente enormi.

C'erano tre anelli di protezione appostati – Derek, Scott e Boyd sul lato esterno. Stiles, lo sceriffo e Isaac nel mezzo, e Melissa all'interno a proteggere Millie e Nick, tutto il branco per proteggere Sarah. Stiles lasciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle, vide Millie e Nick entrambi trasformati ma intenti a piangere, vide Sarah trasformata e intenta a ringhiare, le braccia poste in modo protettivo attorno al proprio ventre prominente. Gli fece ribollire il sangue. Non si scherza con i cuccioli di un branco.

Derek e Scott erano nelle loro forme di Alfa, ringhiando ad un grosso orso, mentre alle loro spalle, per metà trasformato (era quello il termine corretto? Stiles non lo sapeva) lo Sleuth (era questo il giusto termine per un gruppo di orsi, Stiles questo lo sapeva) era intento a ruggire.

Derek diede il segnale e i lupi attaccarono. Stiles era in piedi schiena a schiena con il padre, vicino a Sarah e ai bambini, Melissa sull'altro lato con un fucile. Un orso sfrecciò verso di lui, e Stiles strinse la presa attorno al collo della mazza facendola ondeggiare, la mazza collise con il cranio dell'orso mannaro producendo uno schiocco soddisfacente. Degli spari rimbombarono al far fuoco di Melissa e di suo padre, e lui sentì i latrati e gli ululati del branco che combatteva dietro di lui.

Un orso mannaro più piccolo, una femmina, intuì l'occasione e andò dritto verso Millie, che si era in qualche modo allontanata da Sarah per la paura e si era accovacciata, mostrando le proprie piccole zanne e ringhiando.

Stiles non ebbe il tempo di indugiare nella terrificante paura che lo sopraffece. Saltò senza pensare, piazzandosi tra l'orso e il cucciolo. Sentì gli artigli squarciargli la schiena e gridò di dolore, sentì Millie gridare dietro di lui e Derek ululare nelle vicinanze.

Atterrò di faccia al suolo con un tonfo, i suoi occhiali che gli si premettero sul volto e si ruppero, mentre spari e ruggiti risuonavano forte in lontananza. Sentiva come se la schiena gli fosse stata strappata, come se l'avessero aperto in due.

“Stiles!” Millie esclamò tra due singhiozzi e attraverso le sue zanne estese.

Stiles aprì un occhio, sollevò lo sguardo al viso di lei che era proprio sopra di lui. “Corri da tua madre,” riuscì a dire, con voce debole. “Prima che ti faccia male.”

“Non ti lascio, Stiles!” pianse lei, chinandosi e affondando il viso tra i capelli di lui.

Stiles non riusciva a vedere molto di ciò che stesse accadendo da dove era sdraiato nella polvere, accecato dal dolore e dalla paura. Non riusciva a muoversi, pensò di essere probabilmente rimasto paralizzato, che gli avessero compromesso il midollo spinale. Non era questo il modo in cui se ne sarebbe voluto andare, preda di un fottuto mostro appartenente al folklore islandese. Pensava sarebbe successo molto dopo, che avrebbe almeno raggiunto i trenta, e ci era così vicino, il suo trentesimo compleanno solo qualche mese più tardi.

“Stiles!” La voce di Derek lo scosse dalla nebbia mentale e lui si chiese se fosse vivo o morto, ma il dolore era ancora fottutamente insopportabile, quindi doveva essere vivo. Sperava che quandunque sarebbe morto sarebbe stato indolore. “Non morirai oggi,” Derek mormorò mentre faceva scorrere una mano sui capelli di Stiles e lui realizzò di stare parlando a voce alta, la bocca che si muoveva senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Come fosse stata una novità.

“Millie, Nick, Sarah?” Stiles chiese.

“Stanno bene.” Stiles si sentì sollevato prima di perdere i sensi.

*

Quando Stiles rinvenne e aprì gli occhi, li richiuse immediatamente perché ow, quelle luci erano intense. Ci provò di nuovo e si accorse di non riuscire a vedere, non aveva i suoi occhiali, così voltò la testa di lato. Vide una grossa sagoma sulla sedia e immaginò fosse probabilmente Derek.

“Derek?”

Sentì immediatamente un movimento, e la grossa massa informe gli fu accanto. “Stiles,” Derek disse, con voce stanca e stremata. “Stai bene? Hai dolore? Devo chiamare un'infermiera?”

“Dio, calmati,” Stiles si sforzò, la testa che gli martellava. “Dove sono i miei occhiali?” Derek li afferrò e glieli infilò in viso e Stiles li riaggiustò notando che fossero il paio di riserva e ricordandosi che gli altri erano andati rotti. Dannazione, amava quel paio. Provò a tirarsi su a sedere, ma riuscì ad arrivare solo a metà prima che un dolore lancinante gli attraversasse il dorso.

“Fottuti orsi mannari,” Stiles borbottò mentre si stendeva nuovamente, Derek che lo toccava e lo aiutava. “Dio, odio quei figli di puttana.” Derek rise piano. “Stanno tutti bene?”

“Ti sei svegliato in un ospedale e ti preoccupi di chiunque altro?” Derek chiese con un tono di esasperazione. Stiles sorrise. Non poteva essere così tragica se Derek era irritato con lui.

Derek aggiornò Stiles su tutto – su come lui fosse ovviamente l'unico ad essere rimasto ferito, a parte Scott e Boyd, ma loro erano guariti in tipo un quarto d'ora – e di come fosse in ospedale da tre giorni. “Sei stato fortunato,” Derek disse, stringendo forte la mano di Stiles. “Ci sei andato troppo vicino. Perché dovevi fare una simile idiozia, saltare davanti ad un orso mannaro in quel modo?”

Il branco sopraggiunse prima che Stiles potesse rispondere, e quando Millie corse al suo letto, gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime, Stiles guardò Derek. Derek gli strinse semplicemente la mano e lo baciò.

“Stai bene, Stiles?” Millie gridò, sebbene Isaac e Sarah cercassero di farle abbassare la voce. Lei si arrampicò sul letto accanto a lui, la scimmia di stoffa tra le braccia. Poggiò la scimmietta sull'altro lato di Stiles e gli si avvicinò.

“Sì, Stys,” Nick disse dalle braccia di Derek, usando il nome con il quale aveva chiamato Stiles sin da quando aveva iniziato a parlare e non era riuscito a pronunciare la L. Il soprannome era rimasto. Il suo piccolo pugno stretto attorno al colletto della maglia di Derek. “Tanto male.”

“Der-der ha detto che saresti stato bene, proprio come hanno detto nonnino e mami e papi ma tu non sei guarito come Boyd e Scott e io gridavo e tu non mi sentivi e -” Millie scoppiò in lacrime e abbracciò forte Stiles, e tirò il tubo attaccato al suo braccio. Lui cambiò posizione così che lei potesse accoccolarsi contro di lui. “Hai uno strano odore.”

“Millie!” Sarah esclamò e Stiles rise.

“È vero,” Derek disse. “Trasfusione di sangue.” Arricciò il naso.

Stiles fu visitato da tutti, anche suo padre che arrivò più tardi dopo il turno di lavoro vestito nella sua uniforme e apparendo leggermente esausto. Sedette con Stiles tutta la notte, disse a Derek di tornare a casa e recuperare un po' di sonno dato che non aveva lasciato il suo posto accanto a Stiles da quando era entrato lì.

Qualche giorno più tardi, Stiles tornò a casa e Derek lo aiutò ad entrare e ad arrivare al divano perché era difficile camminare con la schiena squarciata come era. Un sacco di punti a tenerlo intero, forzando il suo corpo a ricomporsi per formare nuove cicatrici.

Quando Stiles si sistemò, Derek scomparve e Stiles guardò la TV e si appisolò, non si accorse che Derek lo stesse evitando per due giorni. A quel punto Stiles zoppicò fino al garage, dove il suo tavolo da laboratorio coperto di vari tipi di piante era posizionato al lato opposto della palestra casalinga di Derek.

“Non dovresti stare fuori dal letto,” Derek disse, sostituendo il peso con cui aveva appena fatto dei sollevamenti.

“Non dovresti stare evitandomi.”

Derek apparve colpevole mentre si avvicinava a Stiles e lo riaccompagnava al divano. Si sedette accanto a Stiles, si accoccolò contro di lui, la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Parlamni,” Stiles disse. “Non ti isolare. Stavamo andando così bene ultimamente, non fare retromarcia ora.”

“Hai ancora un odore strano,” Derek mormorò mentre sfregava il viso sul collo di Stiles. Stiles attese, aveva imparato ad essere paziente, ad aspettare mentre Derek si faceva un'idea di cosa dire, di come dirlo. Qualche volta era immediato, altre volte potevano volerci settimane. Stavano imparando, sviluppando il proprio linguaggio, qualche volta riaggiustandolo, rammendandolo in corso d'opera.

Derek sospirò. “Non voglio che te ne vada.”

“Perché dovrei andarmene? Stiles chiese. “In caso non l'avessi notato, non posso andare da nessuna parte.”

Derek torse il collo per lanciare un'occhiataccia a Stiles. “Te ne sei andato, l'ultima volta che sei stato ferito. Non ti ho più visto per cinque anni.”

Ora aveva tutto più senso, e Stiles volle piangere alle vecchie ferite che erano state riaperte, strappare il tessuto che avevano passato gli ultimi due anni ad intrecciare con le loro mani. Baciò i capelli di Derek.

“Non me ne andrò.”

Derek si sollevò e scrutò attentamente Stiles. Lui gli prese la mano e la posò sopra il proprio cuore, ripetendosi. “Non me ne andrò.” Stiles poté sentire il sollievo emanato da Derek, e ciò lo rattristò. “Ho smesso di scappare molto tempo fa,” disse dolcemente. Fece scorrere una mano sul petto e sulle spalle di Derek, tracciando la sua mandibola barbuta con le dita e accogliendo la guancia nella propria mano. “Non importa cosa accadrà, io voglio questa vita con te.”

“Lo so.” Derek gli regalò un piccolo, intimo sorriso e Stiles lo baciò. Perché nonostante tutto, tutti i dossi sulla strada, una cosa era certa. Stiles amava Derek, e Derek amava Stiles, e quello era il filo continuo che avrebbe perennemente ricucito insieme le loro vite.

-fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] "e tutte le strade che dobbiamo percorrere sono tortuose/ e tutte le luci che ci guidano sono accecanti/ ci sono tante cose che mi piacerebbe dirti/ ma non so come// perché forse/ tu sarai colui che mi salverà/ e dopotutto/ sei il mio porto sicuro": Non ho voluto tradurre direttamente il testo perché era giusto che si capisse il riferimento al titolo. "Wonderwall" in realtà rappresenta una persona alla quale i nostri pensieri tornano costantemente, una stella polare, un punto di riferimento fisso nella nostra vita... Esattamente come Derek è per Stiles in questa fic.


End file.
